While Thor Was Sleeping
by Imogen74
Summary: Based on the film "While You Were Sleeping," Jane Foster is lonesome, and pines away for Thor. One day she saves his life, and some misunderstandings occur, perpetuate, and eventually, end up being just what Jane and Thor needed. Lokane. M for language and some sexy stuff (though probably less than I normally write). AU. Human. Some OOC.
1. Chapter 1

_Idea from Magic-n-Science's Prompt #91:_

_Might be kinda obvious but... While You Were Sleeping AU? Like Jane sees Thor every day and falls in love with him (even though they've never spoken), then one day, she saves his life. He falls into a coma and then his family mistakes her for his fiancee. Then she meets Thor's brother, Loki, and starts falling for him instead of Thor!_

_To Sleep...Perchance to dream..._

_But shall I live in hope? All men, I hope, live so…_

* * *

><p>Every day Jane Foster would walk to her job at MIT in the basement of the STEM building. It was a massive structure, and depressing as hell. She walked because the stale air of the basement hurt her lungs. She walked because the darkness mixed with the glare of the lights in the basement lab were sucking the soul from her. Through the nose. It hurt more than she cared to admit.<p>

She walked, because most mornings, she would see a tall, blonde, mammoth of a man leave his posh apartment near Harvard Square in Cambridge.

Jane would look at him with a smile.

Sometimes he would smile back. Sometimes he would keep walking. Sometimes he would even wave.

Did Jane think that he was ever going to notice her? Probably not. It didn't matter much. She was a lonely sort. No family. No pets. Just her apartment in Somerville which wasn't all that great, anyhow.

There _was_ her neighbor Darcy. She was kinda funny in a really annoying sort of way.

So Jane would time her departure just so, hoping that one day…one day, that behemoth would talk with her…and then she could introduce herself, and say hi.

Jane was a rational sort. She wasn't given to flights of fancy. She never thought, not once, that anything would ever happen to make her daydream come true. And she was aright with that. Well, as alright as she could be.

Most evenings saw Jane preparing a can of soup, cutting up a salad, watching TV. Most evenings Darcy would swing by, talking to Jane about her day.

"So…whaddya think? He totally likes me, right?" and Darcy dipped her chip in the salsa.

"Umm…" Jane wasn't really paying attention. "I mean, sure. You're pretty, Darcy."

Said pretty girl looked crookedly at Jane. "What about you, Jane Foster?"

"What about me?"

"You _never talk_ about guys," she paused. "Are you gay?"

"What?"

"That's totally cool. I get it. Guys can be such dicks. And if you don't like dicks, hey, then you kinda can't dig on guys, right?" she paused, and Jane's mouth was agape. "Girls are way hot. Sometimes I think I should've taken that chance when I had it back in college…."

"I'm not gay, Darcy," my god, Jane Foster. You are so out of practice that people are starting to think that you are hiding your homosexuality.

"Oh. That's too bad. I love gay bars…" and Darcy went off on a tangent about how she had this one bisexual friend and they would go to gay bars together. "…and then I'd flirt a lot before I puked. It was awesome," she took another bite of a chip. "So what's the story, then?"

Jane got up from the couch and went into the kitchen. "Story?"

"Yeah. You don't have a boyfriend, girlfriend…so…asexual?"

"I love how you think that a person who is currently unattached is asexual," and she came back in with a beer.

"What? There's nothing wrong with being asexual. Come on, Jane…loads of people are. There should be asexual bars," Darcy looked to the ceiling. "Why aren't there asexual bars? Or maybe there is, and I just don't know about them…though I can't see how."

"There are. They're called hipster coffee houses."

Darcy burst into peels pf laughter. "Jane! You made a joke!"

"It's been known to happen."

"When?" as she wiped her eyes with the palms of her hands.

"Shut up Darcy."

* * *

><p>It was a rainy day in Boston.<p>

Jane was running late.

She was hurrying along the sidewalk, not paying attention…

_Get there get there…WHY did I sleep through the alarm?_

The pavement was slick with wet, and the clouds overhead dark, sinking into the trees menacingly. Jane wasn't paying much mind to anything. She needed to get to work.

And then she saw him. Blonde. Tall. Built like an Adonis…

…and he was looking at her…

Fuck it, Jane.

She smiled.

And then he smiled…

He was standing on the curb, facing her, attempting to cross the street. Jane thought, he is standing precariously on that curb.

A taxi rounded the bend in a rush, and the man was stepping off the curb as it rounded…he wasn't looking to his left, he was looking at Jane, approaching on his right, smiling.

Her face fell…she broke into a run…

And just as he stepped from the curb onto the street, the taxi nearly hit him, and Jane pushed him into the street away from the car. He smacked his head as he landed on his back, Jane on top of him.

"Mister! Mister! Wake up!" she yelled. She was holding onto his finely tailored coat, his eyes were closed, and the rain drenched them as horns blew…people yelled…and a siren was heard in the distance.

"Mr Odinson!" a man in a suit came rushing out of the apartment building behind the pair laying in the street.

Jane got off of the man, and she squinted up at the security guard, now looking over them. "Do you know him?" she asked, brushing her soaked hair from her face.

"'Course I know him!" and he pulled out his cell phone. "That's Thor Odinson. And his dad is gonna be pissed…"

* * *

><p>"Thor Odinson Thor Odinson Thor Odinson…" Jane was muttering as she followed the people in the white coats in the hospital. "Please don't be dead. Don't be dead…I mean…I guess you couldn't really <em>die<em>…it was just a smack on the head…and today was gonna be the day. Today was gonna be the day that you would talk to me…and then…then I could tell you how beautiful you are…and then, maybe we could get to know one another…" Jane picked up Thor's hand as he laid motionless on the gerni. Everyone had left, and she was alone with him. Goddammit. Just her luck. He was about to acknowledge her, and _poof_. He almost dies. What the actual fuck. "I know this sounds silly, but I think about you all the time…and I think…" she paused. "I think that maybe…we could have been something…I could have fallen in love with you," and she held his hand to her cheek. "And I was gonna marry you…" she whispered, voicing out loud one of her daydreams, silly as they were.

What Jane didn't see was a nurse standing on the other side of the corner, hearing only the last sentence.

And Jane watched as Thor Odinson was wheeled down the hall for surgery. She stood there, alone again.

And she was nearly knocked over by four people bustling down the hall. They were following Thor Odinson, and Jane surmised it was his family.

She decided that she should go and tell them what had happened.

They were all muttering and arguing…

"If I said it once, I said it a thousand times. The boy doesn't pay attention. He can't see past his…" and the old man paused. "You know."

"What a fine way to talk about your son, Odin. My god. He was nearly killed, you know."

"Frigga is right, Odin," an impressive black man was saying. "Thor is your son. And he was nearly killed…"

And a tall, muscular man was nodding. "I'm with Heimdall. Odin, you are too harsh on him."

"You're half blind, Fandral. Impressed as you are with his girth," and Odin looked away.

"I beg your pardon, Odin. I haven't the slightest concern for Thor's girth."

At this, Jane cleared her throat. "Hi…um…" they were all very intimidating.

And then a presence was felt behind her. "Oh good! You're here," and Jane felt fingers on her elbow. "You couldn't make up a better story. His fiancee _saved his life."_

The company all looked at the nurse and then looked at Jane.

"His fiancee."

"Saved his life…"

"Thor is engaged!"

"He never tells us anything…!"

"Why wouldn't he tell me….?"

"Um…" Jane began in a panic, and looked at the nurse wide-eyed. "Why did you say that?!"

"You said…" she was shaking her head.

"_I never said we were engaged…"_

But Frigga was shaking her hand. "Well…I suppose it was about time. You'll excuse us, won't you…?"

"Jane Foster," she supplied meekly.

"Jane Foster. I'm sorry my son thought so little of his family to tell us he was about to marry a lovely young woman."

"Oh it's…" she began, but the four were all too preoccupied to really notice that she was about to speak.

And she was left there.

Jane sighed.

She thought that it was probably best if she just left, hanging out in the hospital seemed like a catastrophically bad idea. Go to work, Jane…there you are needed.

So she did, and she was two hours late, which did not sit well with Erik Selvig.

"Janie, you should have called. Don't you have a cell phone?"

"Yeah, but…"

"Next time, call," and he went back to his papers.

"Next time I save someone's life I should call you?" and she offered a smile.

"Funny. Now, off you go," and he turned away.

Jane went back to her office. It was a nice office, as offices went.

But all day long she thought of Thor Odinson…why she insisted on calling him by his full name, she had no idea…maybe because it was such an impressive name. She thought about him, and hoped that he was awake, setting everything to right.

She thought that maybe she should pop in after work to see if he was ok…she thought that that was the kind and responsible thing to do.

And that was that. Jane would see how he was doing after she was done with work for the day.

Damn, Jane…that wasn't hard at all…and she smiled.


	2. Chapter 2

_Thanks to JaninaM8 for your help and __encouragement!_

* * *

><p>Loki slammed the telephone down on the receiver. What an idiot! He abandons the company when it hits bottom, then he nearly kills himself. Just like Thor to fuck it all up beyond reasonable recognition. Dick.<p>

Of course, he likely didn't realize that he was going to kill himself this morning when he left for his ridiculous new job at that ludicrous company.

Loki wasn't resentful, though. And he smirked to himself.

Thor had been the CEO of Asgard, a fairly simple trade company with a few international offices. He had mucked things up enough that he, Loki, needed to step in. Offices were closing all over, and by the time Loki inherited Thor's mess, the only office left standing was Boston. They packed up and left London and headed for the States.

Odin had wanted to attempt to salvage things in London, but he knew that it would never work. Loki could be rash, but he was wily, and he knew that Boston was where the most money could be made, what with its proximity for trade and such.

But his brother. Gah! Now he needed to detour to the hospital. Exactly what he wanted to be doing on a Friday night.

Not that he had much else to do, but it was the principle. Asshole.

Loki grabbed his things and walked out of his office. It wasn't the meagre place he had started with in Boston, but it certainly wasn't the lavish place he had in London before he called it quits when Thor became CEO.

"Goodnight, Sigyn," he said to the receptionist.

"Night, sir. Um…" she began. "Are you…are you doing anything? It is Friday."

Oh my god. This scene was out of some cheesy romance novel…Sigyn was pretty enough. Very capable. But he…well. Loki wasn't much into romance. "Actually, my brother is in hospital. I'm on my way to see him now."

"Oh! Oh, Mr. Odinson! I'm so sorry!"

"It's fine, Sigyn, and please call me Loki. We have known one another quite some time now," and he swung his coat around his shoulders.

She blushed.

Shit…fix this. "I mean to say…Sigyn, I am not terribly interested in taking our relationship out of the office. I am sorry," and he smiled, nodded, and left.

He hailed a taxi and jumped in.

Across town they sped, and Loki watched the lights whizz by.

He seldom had time for reflection.

And he wasn't about to start now.

He paid the cabbie and got out of the taxi, hurrying up to Massachusetts General and went inside. He took out his mobile to check the room number Odin had given him.

307.

He went to the elevator and went up to the third floor; he hoped he had the correct wing. Loki walked in long strides down the hall, never stopping nor looking beyond his purpose.

Finally, he reached his destination. But as he began to slide into the room, he stopped.

A woman was there, sitting next to Thor's bed, muttering to him.

….

What she was doing there, she couldn't say. Something about checking in on him. Never mind that she didn't know him at all. Never mind that she totally saw herself in love with him, even though they had never spoken.

So, she was sitting there, muttering to him, Thor Odinson.

"Yeah, so. I guess it's just the time of year, ya know. Thanksgiving was just a week ago, and now Christmas. It makes a person lonesome," she fiddled with the blanket on the hospital bed. "But then, there you were…and you just…were there, you know?" she paused. "No, you wouldn't know."

"I'm sorry," came a deep, soothing voice from the doorway. "Sorry…I don't believe that we have met."

Jane looked at the man. He was tall, had dark, raven hair, sharp features, wearing an impressive overcoat…he was looking crookedly at her. "No…no we haven't," and she stood. "I'm Jane."

"Jane…?"

"Foster."

He nodded and cleared his throat. "And you know my brother?"

"Your brother," she whispered, and looked at Thor Odinson.

"That's right. My brother, Thor."

"Oh…well…"

And Frigga appeared in the doorway. "Loki! Thank goodness," she kissed his cheek. "He hasn't woken, and we are all in a state. A coma! Can you believe it? And just before the holidays." She went to Thor. "Poor Jane. It's good to see you again, dear."

"You know this person, mother?" Loki went over to stand next to Frigga as Jane shifted her weight and swallowed, looking anywhere but at the Odinson's.

Just give yourself up, already. "No, Mr. Odinson…I…"

"Loki. Call me Loki. I loathe my last name."

"Loki…" Frigga began. "Please. It's been ages."

"Doesn't feel like ages," he returned.

"Um…look," Jane began.

"Stop it, son. Jane is a sweetheart, and Thor is engaged to her."

"Engaged?" and his gaze found Jane's.

Her eyes were wide. "I…"

"I _know_…but Loki. After all of those women…it's so nice to see Thor with someone…well. Nice."

Loki shrugged, and appeared to be examining Jane. "It's curious, though. What of Sif?"

"Don't mention her."

Jane held up her hands. "Look, I really feel like I need to explain here. First of all, you keep saying I'm nice. You don't even know me."

"Are you suggesting that you aren't nice, Jane Foster?" Loki smirked.

"Well, I mean…"

He laughed. "Why was Thor only two weeks ago talking about Sif if he was engaged to you?"

"Maybe he wanted it to be a surprise," she suddenly felt defensive.

He nodded. "Doesn't sound like Thor, does it mother?" and he sat on a chair next to the bed.

"Well…no. But maybe he did wish it to be a surprise."

"You forget your son."

Jane's face hardened. She didn't want to get in the middle of a family thing, but this Loki was annoying. "Hey. Maybe he's in love with me. Maybe he was just waiting to tell you guys. Why is that so hard to believe?"

"Because I know my brother."

"I don't like how we are speaking around Thor like he's not even here. Just because he's in a coma…well…" Frigga looked at Thor with care and concern.

"What? He can't hear anything," began Loki. "Thor! Wake up you great oaf!" he laughed and looked at Frigga. "See?"

"You are impossible. Jane, why don't you come to dinner at the house?"

"Oh! Um…" and all sorts of things rushed through her head. She was lying…a home cooked meal…a family…she was lying…a warm home…"Ok," and she smiled.

"Wonderful! Loki, will you join us?"

"No. I think not. Perhaps tomorrow…."

Frigga nodded. "Alright, then," and she gave him a hug. "Come, Jane."

And Jane followed Frigga as they left the hospital room.

And Loki watched them, but stayed behind.

He looked at his sleeping brother. "Well, Thor. This is a turn, isn't it? You. Engaged," and he sat once more at Thor's bedside. "How are you going to marry? You can hardly stay faithful to one of the most gorgeous women I've ever seen. Not that looks are everything, mind…but to you…the golden boy," he shook his head. "Well. Looks like I've got my work cut out for me," and he stood. "I'll be getting to know your Jane Foster. We shall see just how she won the heart of the massively impressive Thor."

* * *

><p>"Frigga, you know how I love your lasagna," Odin was tucking in.<p>

Jane was sitting with Frigga, Odin, Heimdall, and Fandral. She thought that it was odd that these friends dined with one another, but then, she thought that she was so alone that of course it seemed odd. Heimdall was laughing, "Where is your little one, Fandral?"

"Oh…she is with her mother this weekend."

"You have a daughter?" asked Jane.

"Mary. She is my light and delight," answered Fandral.

"Wow," Jane whispered. To be someone's light and delight…

Heimdall was looking at Jane, watching her reactions. There was something…"So, Jane. What about your parents?"

"They are," she cleared her throat. She laughed uncomfortably. "They died. My mom passed when I was just four, my dad when I was eighteen."

"Oh, Jane," and Frigga handed her some more garlic bread. "That's awful. I'm so sorry."

She shrugged. "Well…it's hard sometimes, but you know. You get used to it," and she bit into some bread.

"No one should need to get over something like that."

"She's a sensible girl, Frigga. Let her alone," and Odin drunk deeply of his wine. "Thor has yet to select a sensible girl. Let's not stir things."

His wife rolled her eyes. "I'm merely remarking how unfortunate it is that Jane is alone. Will you be alone for Christmas, Jane?"

"Yeah," and her eyes fell.

"Not any longer," and Mrs. Odinson appeared to be very pleased with herself. "You shall have Christmas with us. Thor would want it that way, isn't that right, Heimdall?"

The great man nodded, but was looking quizzically at Jane.

Jane swallowed hard. It was indeed quite odd to be under such a scrutinizing gaze from such a man.

The company was all standing, helping put the dishes in the kitchen. Odin and Frigga were bickering a touch, and Jane supposed that this was per usual for the pair, though they were obviously in love. She smiled to herself.

"It is something around here, isn't it?"

"Oh! Yeah. It is," Jane replied to Heimdall's inquiry. "So…ah…you've known them long, I guess?"

"Quite some time."

Jane nodded and went to put plates in the sink. When she returned, Heimdall had not moved, and was watching her still. "Jane Foster…allow me to see you out."

"Ok," she whispered and swallowed her unease.

He handed her her coat. "You aren't engaged to Thor, are you?"

"How did you…?" oh no. Oh no! She would need to come clean now. But, she reminded herself, it was probably for the best.

"I see a great many things. The Odinson's, well, it's not so much that they see what they want, except in relation to their sons."

"I'm sorry," she began. "It was a huge misunderstanding," she paused. "I'll go tell them," and she turned to leave.

But Heimdall took her arm. "You'll do no such thing, Jane. I love this family, and you are just what they need right now."

"I am? Me?"

"That's right. Now, I do not wish to hurt you either. That wouldn't be fair, but I think it's safe to say that you are lonely," he looked at her steadily.

The hallway they were standing in was dimly lit. It was a bit more drafty than the rest of the house she had been in…the dark colors on the walls suddenly became darker. He saw much, and though anyone could surmise easily enough that she was lonely, the way he said it, and the gaze she could barely see spoke volumes about his understanding. "I am, yeah."

"Right. So, it might be nice to have a family for Christmas, wouldn't you say?"

"You mean lie, for almost a month? What if Thor wakes up before then?"

He shrugged. "Tell them, then. But these are warm souls, Jane. They won't be angry. I'll make certain that Odin doesn't lose his temper if Frigga can't check him."

"Oh my god," and Jane buried her face in her hands. "I dunno, Heimdall. This seems like it could get messed up really quickly and have a terrible ending."

Heimdall laughed. "Perhaps. Or perhaps it will end with a wedding," he remarked suspiciously.

"A wedding!" she hissed. "Thor will never love me! Look at me!"

"Maybe not Thor, then."

He was infuriating. "Oh no? Who then, you?" and she laughed.

"Everyone loves a wedding, Jane Foster," he replied.

"What are you two doing out here?" asked Frigga, who was entering the hallway. "Jane, are you leaving so soon?"

"I am, yeah. Yeah…but thank you so much. Everything was great."

She nodded, and Heimdall left. "Well…will we see you at the hospital tomorrow?"

Jane fidgeted a bit. Shit. "Um. Yeah. Tomorrow," and offering a smile, left into the cold Boston night.

What was she _doing_? She pondered, as she walked down the sidewalk, the ice crunching under her feet. She was taking advantage of a perfectly nice family. Her dad wouldn't want that.

And Jane's mind wandered to her dad. He had been a smily kinda guy, always happy, no matter what. He wouldn't want her to be alone for the holidays if it made her unhappy. She shoved her hands into her pockets, and her breath steamed before her. Winter was descending on New England. Unsurprising.

She reached her place and went inside.

It had been so nice to be part of a family…

Maybe Heimdall was right. Just until right after Christmas. She wanted this so badly, she felt it in her spine.

Jane poured herself some water and went over to the window overlooking the street. She hadn't turned the lights on, so she could see clearly into the night. Yes…just for a few weeks. And she would then tell them everything. They'll probably laugh, she thought.

And if Thor wakes up beforehand, well…she would just deal with that should it present itself.

The moon was on the rise, and Jane smiled.

* * *

><p>And Loki was in his apartment across town, looking at the same moon. Something was going on here with this Jane Foster. Perhaps she was Thor's new receptionist, and she had developed an infatuation. Perhaps she was a corporate spy, and she was distraught over Thor's accident, so she had visited him, thinking he would be able to instruct her.<p>

There was something definitely amiss with all of this, and Loki was going to discover what it was.


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: Happy New Year, everyone! And thank you, JaninaM8 for taking a gander at this. Though it's only been a few days, it really feels like ages!_

* * *

><p>"Jane."<p>

Nothing.

"Jane!"

"Yes?" her eyes refocused as she looked at Erik who was anxiously watching her.

"Are you alright? You need a break or something?"

She looked at her desk which was littered with papers. Yes. Maybe a break would do her right. She was distracted, much to her chagrin. "Yeah, thanks Erik."

But Dr. Selvig wasn't through. "Why don't you take the rest of the afternoon? We're good here," and he smiled reassuringly at her, though with a hint of worry and doubt masked in his grin.

Jane nodded and started out in the late afternoon haze of winter.

She made her way through Boston's streets, the sun laying low in the sky, spreading orange hue in a vast distance before it. Jane smiled. She had much to be thankful for, she dwelled too long in maudlin reverie.

Jane was smart, at the top of her field. She had an excellent, coveted by many, job. She had a nice apartment, she had…well. She had memories of her dad which sustained her.

Before she knew what was happening, she was outside of Massachusetts General and looking up at it. What was she doing here? How did she end up here…?

It didn't take much to figure it out. She was lonesome, and the thought of seeing Thor Odinson was of mild comfort to her.

Thor Odinson. She shook her head, smiling. Thor, Jane…just Thor.

And she began to go inside. Why was she going inside…what was the point?

307…307….

Jane entered the room to find Thor still sleeping. She was concurrently relieved and disappointed. Relieved because she could keep up the rouse. Disappointed because she could keep up the rouse.

She walked over and sat next to him at the bed. Jane took his hand and smiled. "I'm sorry…ah…" she paused. "Thor," part of her almost said "Thor Odinson." "I'm a terrible person, really…but I'm just so…I dunno. Alone, I guess…but that's hardly an excuse. It's a pretty awful excuse, actually. But it's all I've got," she stopped, and began to tell the sleeping man her fears, her desires, her wants…

But it was all at such a whisper that no one would have been able to decipher what she was saying.

Not even Loki.

"Well…Jane…Foster, was it?"

Jane looked up from the bed. "Oh, hi Loki," there was a hint of disappointment in her voice, and she dropped Thor's hand.

"That was hardly a warm welcome from my future sister-in-law, I think," and he sat opposite her.

"No. I guess it wasn't," and she reclined a bit in her seat.

Loki smirked at her. "No," he paused. "You aren't wearing a ring."

"I…ah…" shit. Jane swallowed.

"Thor would not have allowed his betrothed to go about ringless. Not the Thor I know, anyway," and he took out his phone.

"Well. Maybe you didn't know him as well as you think," _why_ was she continuing this?! Shut up, Jane!

"Mmmmm. Unlikely," and he scrolled.

"Well. What do _you_ think is going on if you're so smart?"

Loki curled a smirk as he looked at Jane. "Many, many things," was his reply.

Jane scoffed. "Thor loves me, and I love him. Simple."

"Things are rarely 'simple,' as you term it, Jane Foster."

"Jane," she corrected.

He nodded. "So…how did the two lovebirds meet?"

Jane looked at Thor…she stopped herself from thinking 'Odinson'…she really should stop this…"Every day I walk to work at MIT. Every day I'd see Thor leaving his apartment. One day, I decided to say hello, and we started a conversation."

Loki sat there, unflinching…he nodded, his face remaining stoic. "Quite a dull, if not sweet, tale."

"Whatever," she said, standing. "I need to go, anyway. It's weird talking above him like this."

Loki rose with her. "I'll join you."

"Excuse me? I didn't invite you."

"No matter. Let's go. My treat," and Loki swung his coat on.

Jane sighed. What to do…should she indulge this guy, or should she leave…? "Alright," she muttered.

Loki smiled a satisfied smile and moved aside to allow Jane passage. He would be unearthing truths that evening, he was sure of it…

She swallowed hard. Ok…they were going to have dinner. Nothing terrible would happen as long as she watched what she drank. "So…where should we go?"

"Giacomo's?" Loki longed to take her someplace posh…not because he wished to impress _her_, but perhaps when she spoke with Frigga and Odin, she might tell them how well he was doing…but Giacomo's, well. It was nice enough.

"Great," she replied. They walked along, Jane's mind racing as she formulated what exactly she was gonna say. "So…are you and Thor close?" she looked around her. "Are we going to walk?"

"It's but a mile, Jane," and he smiled, and looked at her out of the corner of his eye.

"Oh. Of course."

Loki looked around and thought about his relationship with his brother for a moment.

"It isn't a difficult question, you know," Jane said, and as he looked at her, he noticed she was smiling.

"We aren't close in a traditional sense."

"That's a cryptic answer," she replied.

"Perhaps…but it's the truth."

The sidewalks held the brusque conversation in corporeal form: cold, stiff, and a bit forced.

Loki looked at her. "Have you and my brother discussed our relationship?"

Jane cleared her throat and looked out into the street to her left. "Not really, no. He wasn't too interested in discussing family matters."

Well, _that _made sense. Thor was the estranged golden boy. "No, I don't imagine that he would. Things were a bit tough for a while there between Thor and our parents."

"Why?"

They reached the restaurant and were seated promptly, despite the fact that it was a Friday night. Loki looked at the menu. "Why…" how to answer..."Well…Thor never wanted the family business. Never wanted any part of it, so he left it. Things really have yet to mend," and he ordered a chianti for he and Jane. "I have attempted to fill Thor's position, but Odin will never be pleased with me in such a role. He wanted Thor there."

The wine arrived and Jane sipped it.

Not bad.

"Well, have you been successful?"

Loki's face lit into a mischievous grin. "Wildly," he paused. "Um…that is…it's making a mark. The company, that is. I have brought it back from near bankruptcy after Thor left it."

Jane appeared to be puzzled. "But…he seems so wealthy…" she paused. "I mean...he is..."

Loki leaned forward in his seat. "Things are seldom what they immediately seem to be, Jane. Much of his money he obtained from Odin. That, and he is wise with the Stock Market."

"Oh," was Jane's abbreviated reply. She wasn't sure how to respond, for there was a bitterness fresh on his tongue…she could almost taste it herself. "Well. You are no doubt quite smart in your own right. You are dressed well, you have no qualm taking someone out to dinner…"

"And you, Jane?" he interrupted. "Are you successful?" and Loki sipped his wine after they placed their orders.

She shrugged. "I guess."

"Oh, come on. Tell me. There's no need to be shy."

"I'm not," she responded with some heat. "I'm just…alone…and I haven't had anyone I was close with in a long time."

"Until now," he said, biting into his salad. "Until _Thor,_" and he winked at her.

"That's right," Jane's eyes fell to her plate and she played with her salad.

"Seems a bit odd," Loki began. "My brother was always a bit of a braggart. He had only, just a few weeks ago, been talking about his on-again, off-again romance with Sif, a lovely woman and junior CEO of my father's rival company."

"Rival company?"

"Jotun Limited."

"Oh," she paused. "Yeah…he had mentioned her to me. Seems she had cheated on him," Jane lied.

"Is that so?" Loki doubted it. Thor was the one who had repeatedly cheated on Sif…"Well. That is a pity. Odin liked her," the light fell a bit more, and music began to play.

Jane finished her spaghetti and wiped her mouth, she then downed the rest of her wine. "What about _you_ Loki?"

"Pardon?"

"Do you have someone?"

He considered her and sipped some more wine. "No."

"Why not?" Jane persisted.

His glare was potent; Loki wasn't accustomed to being needled thus. "That, Jane Foster, is my personal business."

She looked at him for a moment, and then she laughed. "Oh gimme a break. You're so dramatic. We're just talking here."

His jaw hung slack, but then he smiled. "Perhaps you have a point, but I am unused to someone being interested in my affairs."

"Your mother never asks?" Jane recalled Frigga…she seemed to be an interested parent.

"Frigga's interest is half-hearted," and Loki took out his wallet. This wasn't exactly going to plan…he had rather hoped that _he _would be asking all of the questions. "What about your parents?" and he handed the server a card for the bill.

She decided that she would let the comment regarding Frigga slide, and she swallowed. "My mother passed when I was very young. My father died about twelve years ago. We were very close."

"You mentioned this at dinner…"

She shrugged. "So? There isn't much to tell. I have just a couple of fuzzy memories of my mom. My dad, well…he was proud and protective. I wish he could see me now…" Jane finished in a whisper.

Sentiment. "Yes…I am sure he'd be quite proud," Loki replied dismissively.

"I should hope so. I'm working in a lab and am rising to the top of my field. I have my PhD already."

"Which is in…?" he signed the bill and put his card away in his wallet.

Jane kept her gaze fixed on his face. "Astrophysics."

"Indeed?" he was mildly impressed. A doctor of astrophysics was certainly difficult to attain.

"Yes," she suddenly felt silly. "Yeah…so…" her eyes fell. "So…this was nice. Thanks, Loki," and she got up.

He nodded, and stood as well. "Of course. I suppose," and he began to follow her to the door. "I suppose I'll be seeing you at the hospital tomorrow."

"Oh…yeah," she smiled as the cool air greeted her. "I'll see you tomorrow," she shook his hand and turned to the subway.

Loki almost called after her, but stopped himself.

This Jane…she wasn't like Sif or the other women Thor bothered himself with. She wasn't what he was expecting at all.

He turned and walked toward Cambridge where he kept a flat. His gaze was fixed on the sidewalk in front of him. There was something odd about all of this, though he had assumed that it was Jane herself. Now, however…after speaking with her a bit, he thought it was more the relationship between her and Thor. He had guessed that Thor was using the waif-like girl, stringing her along…but that didn't coalesce with the person he had just dined with.

No. This woman had a fire.

Thor's women had been soft streams, some with a fair amount of rough water (like Sif), but none like this Jane Foster.

He entered the flat and threw his keys into the bowl.

None like Jane Foster…

He sat on his sofa and thought a moment. What made her so unique? What was this fire? She must be bright…determined as well, to be at the height of her profession at MIT.

He took out his phone. "Hello, mother."

_"__Loki! How are you?"_

"Fine fine. Are you planning on seeing Thor tomorrow?"

_"__Of course," _he heard annoyance in her voice.

"I think it would be nice to have Jane Foster over for Sunday dinner, don't you? Tomorrow you can mention it."

_"__I don't know if she'll be there."_

"She is Thor's fiancee. Of course she will be there," and Loki stood, going to the window to look out into Boston's night.

_"__Well…since I was planning on inviting her to dinner the next time I saw her, I suppose it would do no harm in asking tomorrow…"_

"None at all."

_"__Why are you so keen on me having Jane over for dinner?"_

"I'm not. I'd just like to get to know my future sister-in-law a bit better…" and he hung up. Yes…he thought that getting to know her would mean getting to know Thor better. Getting to know Thor would mean understanding his dubious motives, and understanding his motives would mean that he could explain to Odin how ridiculous his favorite really was.

Loki poured himself some water. He was bitter, yes.

But he was also curious.

It was unclear which was more potent as of yet.


	4. Chapter 4

_I really need to put an end to this. I really, really do. I am being selfish, inconsiderate, rude, deceitful…_

The list went on. But as Jane made her way down the sterile hall of Massachusetts General, she thought that barring Thor (she had finally shed "Odinson" from her thought process) waking up, she just couldn't do it. She enjoyed the thought of a fake family so much…and who was it hurting, really?

Excuses.

"When was that? I can't recall…" Heimdall was saying.

"How can't _you_ remember, Heimdall? You remember what Odin had for breakfast on the 30th of May three years ago," observed Fandrall.

"And he never forgets when I stole his socks and froze them when I was ten," Loki muttered.

"Odin had toast with blueberry jam," was Heimdall's retort. "And I recall every one of your infractions, Loki. Someone needed to keep an eye on you…" he squinted at the dark-haired man.

They were all sitting in Thor's room, talking, laughing (a bit), and poking jabs at one another. Jane thought it was marvelous. "Hey," she said, smiling, and entering the room.

The company all looked at her, smiling. All, save Loki. Jane didn't think much of it, but it gave her pause nonetheless. "Jane!" exclaimed Frigga, smiling. "Jane, do have a seat," and she pulled a chair over so that Jane might sit next to Heimdall, who was offering her a steady gaze, though it was friendly enough.

"So…" she began.

"Jane," Frigga interrupted. "How would you like to come to our house for dinner tomorrow night? Sunday dinners have always been something our family looks forward to."

"Until Thor abandoned the custom a few years ago," muttered Loki.

"Hush, Loki," she said, and looked at Jane eagerly.

Jane was looking at Loki, however, a subtle look of disquiet on his face.

"Jane?"

"Oh! Sorry," and she smiled abashedly. "Um…yeah. Dinner sounds great."

"You're in for quite a show, Jane Foster," and Loki stood and put his coat on. He pecked in mother on the cheek. "I'll see you all tomorrow," and he swooped out of the room.

Jane thought it was odd how he hardly acknowledged anyone save Frigga, but then quickly dismissed it. Perhaps he was merely having a bad day.

But then, it was Saturday, and he often seemed abrupt. Maybe that was just how he was…

"So, Jane. Tell us about your job," Odin said, not really looking at her. His eyes appeared to be either fixed to the floor, or else stealing glances at his son.

"Um, well…I work at MIT. In a lab…but, um…" why was she so nervous, stumbling over herself? Because she was nervous, because she was lying to these nice people. "…I plan on working for NASA in a few years…or maybe move to New Mexico…"

"New Mexico! Thor would hate that! My dear…and to be so far away…" Frigga shook her head. "Please reconsider…"

"I mean…I haven't made any firm plans. And Thor and I, well…we haven't really talked about settling anywhere just yet," shit, Jane. Watch what you are saying. She hoped that she had diffused the situation, and she swallowed.

"Well…I should be off," and Fandrall rose. "Sunna is likely wondering where I am."

"Sunna?" Jane asked.

"My wife," and he winked, leaving.

"What a name," and Jane lamented her own name, plain and obscure…forgettable. Not one person in that room had an ordinary name. "Well…I should probably get going myself," and Jane stood.

"Oh, alright, dear. Tomorrow, then? Say five?"

"Sure," and Jane smiled. She put her coat on, said goodbye to Odin and Heimdall, and slipped out of the door.

* * *

><p>Jane smiled to herself as she made her way to the grocery store; she needed to get a few things, and she thought that it would be a nice distraction from the conversation she just left.<p>

She was wrong.

How awesome would it be to be part of the Odinson family! They are so funny and warm…well, maybe not _warm_…but they certainly care about one another.

Except Loki. Something was up with Loki. He was like, bitter or something…she threw some apples into her basket. He was irritable, but oddly interested in her…she got some merlot. He was an interesting guy, she surmised…pop tarts, Cheetos, oooohhh, chocolate chip cookies…when was the last time she had chocolate chip cookies…?

"It's a good thing you are coming to dinner tomorrow. Your diet is atrocious."

Jane turned to see Loki Odinson standing a few feet from her, and she snapped out of her reverie. "Oh! You startled me," she sniggered.

"Afraid someone might witness this assault on the human body?" and he returned her sly smile.

She cleared her throat. "Ah, no," but she dropped her gaze a touch. "So…is Sunday dinner really a thing for your family or was Frigga being nice?" and Jane brushed passed him making her way to the front of the store.

Loki followed. "Sunday dinners were always a thing, as you eloquently put, until Thor decided he was too important to attend."

"Bitter?" and she placed her provisions on the conveyer belt.

"I am no such thing," he was standing behind her, looking at the tabloids. "Why are people interested in these things, do you reckon?"

"Boredom…" Jane desperately wanted to ask something, but thought that it might sound suspicious. Eh…fuck it. "Thor was never clear which part of the UK you guys are from," she paid with her debit card.

"Why?"

"Dunno…wait," and she stood waiting for him to pay. "Why do I want to know or why didn't Thor ever tell me?"

Loki's brow arched. "Erm…both, I guess," Jane Foster was an interesting person.

"Well…it never came up, and I…" fix this quickly. "…I suppose that I am making small talk. Something never necessary when I spoke with Thor." There, an explanation and a jab.

Touche, Miss Foster-soon-to-be-Odinson. "We are from Cambridge."

"Oh! That's convenient," she replied, leaving the store. "Cambridge in the UK. Cambridge in the US," Jane seemed pleased with herself. It was a silly observation, and one should wouldn't ordinarily condescend to make, but she thought she would try to make Loki more at ease…he seemed so tense or something.

"Indeed," was his compendious reply. "Well, Jane…I suppose I will be seeing you tomorrow evening," he nodded.

"Yeah. Bye Loki," she turned in the direction of Somerville.

Loki Odinson watched her go for a moment, and then turned himself in the opposite direction.

* * *

><p>Jane was brushing her long chestnut hair and watching herself in the mirror as she did so.<p>

There was a knock heard at her door. Damn. Must be Darcy.

"Jane!" and Darcy walked in after Jane opened the door. She sat on the sofa and reclined back a bit, before noticing Jane's attire. "Whoa. What's going on?"

"Ah…well…I'm actually going out tonight, Darcy…so…" and she stood aside to give Darcy room to exit the apartment.

"You are?" Darcy appeared to be nonplussed. Quickly realizing her error at Jane's look of exasperation, she rephrased, "I mean…you are! You look totally hot. Really rockin'. Hot damn."

Jane rolled her eyes and slammed the door shut. "Thanks Darcy," she muttered, and went back into her bathroom to apply some makeup. Why was she so concerned about impressing these people…?

"So where are you going?" Darcy shouted from the sitting room.

"Ah…just dinner."

"With…?"

Jane cleared her throat. She should just come clean. "Well…my…ah…fiancee's family," and she closed her eyes, bracing herself for Darcy's reaction. Nothing. "Darcy?" she went out into the sitting room, to find Darcy staring open-mouthed at her. "What?"

"You've got a fiancee?"

"Well, not technically, no."

"Hang on. There is no such thing as technically engaged. It's not like, I dunno…technically drunk, or technically employed…"

"Technically employed?"

Darcy ignored this and pressed on. "…I mean, either you are engaged or you aren't."

Jane sat opposite Darcy in a recliner. "Um, well…I guess I'm not really engaged, but his family thinks that we are."

"What the fuck are you actually fucking talking about? Is this guy real?"

"He's…" Jane was realizing just how bad this all sounded as she talked about it. "He's in a coma, and I saved his life, and there was this mix up, and his family thinks that we are engaged and I just can't tell them that we aren't because they are really sweet and I like them and I'm just so alone and Christmas is coming…" Jane swallowed.

"Dude. Shut up."

Jane looked at Darcy and saw that she was smiling, so Jane returned it. "Do you think I'm a really terrible person?"

"No," and she stood up to obtain a beer. "No…but I think you've gotta be careful. This is dangerous territory, Jane. It could all blow up in your face," Darcy sat back down after taking a swig. "Is he hot?"

"Who?"

Darcy rolled her eyes. "Um, your fiancee?"

"Oh," and Jane laughed a little. "Yeah, he's…" what was he? "He's…perfect."

Darcy smiled a satisfied smile. "Well. Maybe when he wakes up, things'll work out."

Suddenly, a soft panic overtook Jane. What if he woke up? What if he was awake _right now…?_

* * *

><p>"You. You really take the cake, brother," he sneered the last bit. "What is actually, <em>actually<em> going on here, anyway?" Loki was talking to his sleeping brother. "None of it makes any sense. You were toying around with Sif. You were at the top of your game," he sat back in the rather uncomfortable hospital chair. It moved a bit against the linoleum, making a scraping sound, grating on Loki's already pinched nerves. "And this…this scientist? Unremarkable in every way save her mind, _she_ is suddenly your fiancee?" He licked his lips and folded his arms in front of him, closing his eyes. "I suppose, I suppose one could see her appeal, if one were to look very, _very_ close. I suppose she isn't terrible to look at," and he opened his eyes, lifting them to his sleeping brother. "It is odd. Somehow, with you being unconscious, I feel closer with you now than I have in years," he stood. "And your lovely little fiancee. She…" he thought a moment. "She almost makes you seem tolerable. As though we might…" but he stopped himself and dismissed it.

Jane Foster wasn't making Thor any more accessible to him or Frigga. And Odin, he didn't give a toss about.

Loki left the hospital, bidding the attending nurses a good evening (he did that now, after a few days. Why, he couldn't say), and headed to his parents' house.


	5. Chapter 5

_Thank you, JaninaM8! You are awesome! Thanks, too, Breviary-Rose!_

* * *

><p>Jane rang the bell.<p>

It was a nice enough home for Boston. Not too garish, but not exactly modest, either. It seemed to Jane that the Odinson's had been quite wealthy at one point and downsized. In fact, she pretty much believed she could bank on it. Though this was slightly cheating, as Loki had all but said this himself…

No matter. She saw the truth in her observations and was pleased enough.

"Jane!" Frigga exclaimed, opening the door.

"Hi, Frigga," and Jane smiled, walking in and giving her a quick hug. "I brought this," she handed her a bottle of wine.

"How thoughtful," Frigga led her into the dining room where everyone was stationed, arguing with Fandral.

"I can't keep up, honestly. Are you two together or not?" Loki was saying.

"Well…it is complicated."

"Clearly," Loki replied, and his eyes found Jane's. "Jane Foster. Do sit down and help us tidy up this quagmire of a marital situation."

"Marital…?" but she sat opposite Loki and looked around. "I don't understand."

"Nor would anyone without a PhD…but you're the perfect candidate, as you are 'Dr. Foster,' is that not so?" he poured out some wine for her from a bottle of pinot grigio on the table.

"You've got your PhD?" Odin perked up at this.

"Bravo, Jane. You've ignited Odin's interest. Not an easy feat," there was a touch of contempt in Loki's voice.

Jane followed everyone's lead and ignored this comment. "Yeah…in astrophysics. I think I told you I worked at MIT."

"I didn't think that a PhD was a mandatory credential to work in a lab."

She smiled. "It isn't…but I have a position of rank," and she sipped her wine.

Odin peered at her a moment, then smiled and nodded.

"So," Jane began. "Who's marriage is a quagmire?" she looked at Loki, who was giving her a rather potent look.

He cleared his throat and looked away, in Fandral's direction. He nodded at him. "Fandral here. Sunna and he have the most off-again on-again relationship I've ever had the misfortune to witness. How many times this year…hang on…this past _month_ have the two of you split?"

"But…your daughter…? Mary, was it?" Jane was perplexed. "Is that upsetting for her?"

"Mary is very go-with-the-flow. She hardly knows the difference," Fandral defensively replied.

"That's because she's three moths old," muttered Loki.

Jane giggled.

Loki smiled at her.

"Dinner!" called Frigga, carrying in a pan. "Odin, dear, do go get the rest from the kitchen…Heimdall, can you help him, please?"

She placed the piping hot pan on the table. "I hope that you like beef stew, dear. I didn't think to ask about that," she paused. "Or dietary restrictions…that's a thing these days, isn't it?" Frigga looked worried.

"Oh, don't worry. I'm too poor to have dietary restrictions," Jane smiled.

Loki's turn to laugh.

"Oh…well, in that case," Frigga began.

"Mother, Jane was joking."

"I know that, Loki. It just wasn't terribly funny."

Jane blushed a touch. "Sorry…"

"Jane, Mother thinks she's cute. Don't pay any attention to her," and Loki scooped some stew into his bowl.

Jane laughed a touch, but stopped from full-on laughter…she thought it might be (justifiably) perceived as rude. She cleared her throat. "So…do you guys exchange gifts on Christmas? It's just around the corner," and she bit into the stew. Oooohhh…it was good…

"Do we mother?" Loki asked pointedly.

Jane looked up, and saw a worried look pass Frigga's visage. "Yes. Yes…and you will all come for dinner as well," she looked knowingly from Odin to Loki, but whatever was going unsaid was completely lost on Jane.

"That sounds great. I'll make soup," and Jane smiled all around.

Everyone looked at her blankly for a second, then they nodded at her, smiling appreciatively.

"I'm a good cook," she explained.

"Oh, we aren't used to company, Jane. That was why you saw our looks of bewilderment," Frigga explained.

"Christmas is always such a relaxing time," said Heimdall.

"Relaxing?"

"Yes, relaxing, Loki. Come now, family get-togethers, wonderful food…"

"I suppose we have different views of what entails relaxation," Loki looked at his bowl and played with his stew.

Jane smiled, and in an effort to diffuse the tension, blurt out, "I loved Christmas when my dad was alive. I loved Christmas Eve…I'd make hot chocolate, we'd sing a few carols…" she had a faraway look on her face when her eyes found Loki's. "What?"

"Nothing. Charming," and he smiled.

Dinner passed thus, Jane taking more than her fair share of wine. Fuck it, she thought. Drink, Jane. You're an adult.

"I'll help you with the dishes, Frigga," and she rose from the table.

"Not my job, dear. Loki is in the kitchen doing them."

Jane nodded, and walked through the swinging door to the modest kitchen. There was Loki, back facing her, scrubbing the pan which had stewed the meat. He looked unnatural in this task, as though he had been born for greatness, not menial labor…

She shook her head and went over to him. "Hey, I brought some more dishes."

"Music to my ears," but he side-eyed her and smiled a touch. He took the bowls and as he did, his index finger accidentally brushed the side of her palm.

Jane blushed.

_Why would she blush?_

Jane cleared her throat. "So, I guess you must work quite a lot."

"Why do you say that?" he placed a bowl on the rack. Jane picked it up and started to dry it.

"Don't you guys have a dishwasher?"

Loki put the scrub brush down and looked at her with a blank stare. "Why would my parents require a dishwasher? They have Thor and myself," and he winked and went back to washing.

Jane laughed. He was rather playful; she took another bowl and dried. "But you two are grown men…on your own…surely they would like to have one now."

"Odin and Frigga are set in their ways," he ran the warm water over a soapy glass. "Thor is often like that, Jane. You must know that."

"Yeah…but not stubbornly so," she lied.

"Indeed? The Thor I know could be incredibly stubborn…"

"He is a sensitive man, Loki. He feels things deeply…passionate, and though most don't see it, he is a good person. He hides his goodness."

Loki chuckled. "Is that so? Why on earth would he be as foolish as that?"

"Because he is afraid."

He stopped at this. "Thor? Afraid? What of?"

"Disappointing those whom he loves."

Loki looked at her. He swallowed. This…this was possible. _He_ certainly had that inclination. He turned back to the dishes and ran some more water. "Well. He certainly chose a lovely woman to be his bride. In that, he has made his parents proud."

"You flatter me," Jane said, and took the spoons from the drying rack.

"Perhaps," Loki turned off the water, drained the sink, and went to obtain some clean wine glasses. He selected two, and poured some wine for he and Jane. _He is rather graceful, Jane thought. _"But it is no secret that Frigga and Odin never thought much of any of Thor's…ah…girlfriends," he sipped. "Sif was the closest thing to acceptable, and she was being ill used by my brother."

"Oh," and she downed the wine. "Well…um…" she faltered.

"Am I making you uncomfortable?" and more wine found itself into her glass.

"No! No…it's just…you know. Former girlfriends and all…" she sipped more wine.

"Did Thor take you many places? Many dates?" he held her gaze deliberately.

"No," her voice cracked. She cleared her throat. "No…we stayed in mostly. His place, mine…watched movies. That sort of thing."

Loki considered her. Her brown eyes wide, yet friendly. Her smile sweet, yet held her fire…That fire which brimmed softly under her skin. "What do you want out of life Jane Foster?"

Jane looked at him, dismayed. "What do I want?'

"Yes," and he finished his wine.

Jane laughed a touch. "I suppose…I want…" she shook her head, and her gaze fell to her glass. She ran her fingertips along the stem. "I want to wake up with someone I call a friend. I want them to be excited about things that interest me, and I want to be interested in things which excite them. I want to see the stars in the desert sky…to see the Aurora Borealus…to feel the rain after a long bout of dryness," she stopped. "Sorry…waxing a bit poetic."

Loki was transfixed. He cleared his throat, and wrought his gaze from her face. "Not at all." He took her glass and his and washed them.

Jane stood at the small kitchen island, a bit frozen…"I should go."

He turned toward her. "Oh? Alright. I can walk you to the door," and he opened the swinging door. "Mother, Jane is leaving."

"Oh! Jane! So soon? No coffee?"

Heimdall looked at Jane. "I make excellent coffee," and he smiled.

"He never sleeps!" exclaimed Frigga. "He needs to make excellent coffee. What do you do all night, Heimdall?" she laughed and shook her head.

"I…watch things…" he replied cryptically.

Ew. Like…like a peeping Tom or something…? Note to self: never give Heimdall your address. "Yeah…I need to go. Work in the morning and all…" Jane made her way to the hallway. "Thanks so much! It was wonderful."

"See you tomorrow, dear!"

Jane felt a pang of guilt. "Tomorrow."

Loki followed her to the front door, and opened it for her.

"Thanks," said Jane. "I guess I'll be seeing you this week?"

"This week. Certainly," and he smiled. Jane began to walk out. "Jane?"

She turned. "Yeah?"

He seemed to be looking beyond her. "Congratulations," and he closed the door.

"Thanks," she muttered. She knew he meant the engagement.

She felt like such a terrible person…but that's all she did about it. _Feel_ terrible. She needed to stop being such a coward.

She pulled her jacket close. Winter was wrapping its icy tendrils around Boston in an odd embrace. It was as though winter was telling Jane it would be alright.

Not exactly comforting.

Jane scuffed her heels on the sidewalk. She was ruminating about Loki…they had developed a nice banter.

She sighed and watched her breath fume in front of her.

She liked him. He was intelligent and sarcastic. And attractive, in a corporate mogul really creepy way.

She should do something nice for him, he seemed so distant from his awesome family….

Jane opened the door to her apartment and threw the keys on the table by the door. The Odinson's _were_ awesome.

Who was she kidding? Any family would be awesome, since she had none.

She had none…

Jane kicked off her shoes and went to the fridge. She was tipsy from the wine and desiring junk food…

Ice cream ice cream…chocolate ice cream…there you are. She smiled and took a spoon from the drawer. Jane curled on her sofa with the bucket and dug in, turning on the tv.

She liked these people. She liked them, but she was lying to them…and her mind drifted to Thor. She was, perhaps, being more unfair to him than anyone. This week she would go Christmas shopping for them all, and right after Christmas, she would say her goodbyes. Heimdall seemed to think that this was ok…

Her mind was made up. She would continue on for the next three weeks, and then come clean.

Yes. It was a plan.

She turned off the tv, put the ice cream back, and went into her bedroom. She changed into some comfy pajamas and crawled into bed. She sighed and rolled onto her side.

She wanted to see the Northern Lights. She wanted a friend. She wanted to see the canopy of stars in the clear desert sky…to dance in the rain.

She just didn't want to go it alone, as she had for so many years now.

Maybe Thor _was_ that person, and she smiled.

But when she closed her eyes, Thor wasn't the person she saw in her mind….


	6. Chapter 6

_A/N: Thank you, **JaninaM8!** You are the best._

* * *

><p><em>"<em>_You are beautiful, Jane Foster."_

_"__Says you, Thor Odinson."_

_"__Yes, I do say," and he nuzzled her neck lovingly._

_"__Tell me again that you love me…" she whispered._

_"__What are the two of you doing now?" _

_Jane turned to see Loki standing there, looking disapprovingly at the pair. _

"Jane."

Her eyes mirrored her reverie, and she appeared to be quite lost in thought. The appearance of Loki in her daydream caused her brow to furrow and her nose to crinkle in irritation.

"Jane!"

"Oh, hey Erik," and she shuffled papers on her desk. "What's up?"

"Did you send those results?"

"Hmmm? Results?" and then realization dawned on her. "Oh! The results from yesterday?" Jane quickly went to her computer to see if she had, indeed, sent the results in question.

"Jane," Erik sat down. "You wanna talk about it?"

Her look passed from innocent confusion, to anger, to defeat. "No, not really."

"Jane…"

She covered her face in her hands and spilled. After she had finished the tale, she looked at Erik with a look of guilt and shame. "I'm a terrible person, aren't I?"

"I know that you want for me to tell you that. But I won't."

"What do you mean?"

Erik sighed. "Look Jane. You want someone to tell you what to do, and I won't do that. This is your mess, you need to clean it up."

"Yeah, but…"

"No buts. Your work is starting to suffer from this. You need to figure it out," Erik got up and left her office.

He was right. She knew that he was. She didn't want to admit it, but he was. Jane heaved a heavy sigh…she had thought that she had made up her mind. Tell them all after Christmas. But she couldn't decide if not telling them was worse than coming clean. This was terrible.

She decided not to go to the hospital that evening. She had been every day that week, talking with Frigga, and even Odin now…it was Friday. She'd go home.

Jane concentrated on her work for the remainder of the day, taking an abbreviated lunch and staying a bit later. She was pleased with herself.

She peaked her head into Erik's office to wish him a good night, and then left. A good day, in all. She walked home, savoring the crispness of the December air, the low hanging violet sun, and she smiled.

Maybe she would actually cook something and read a book that night. Change things up a touch.

She walked into her apartment and went into the kitchen, opened the fridge and thrummed her fingers on the door as she peered inside. Well, she could make a wilted salad. She could do frozen pizza…can of soup…some string cheese…what the fuck did she eat all the time…? and her mind drifted to the box of pop tarts in the pantry.

No. Nope. She wasn't gonna eat pop tarts for dinner.

Jane rummaged through her pantry and procured some penne, a jar of sauce, and her bread maker. She could make a stupid wilted salad and some pasta, garlic bread…and wine. There. Not exactly Italian gourmet, but hey.

Jane had made her dinner, and being fairly pleased with the results, sat down after setting her table (!).

Her bell rang.

Fuck it, Darcy…always interrupting.

Jane thought about ignoring it, but then thought Darcy wouldn't be going anywhere, so she stood up to answer the door.

"Look Darcy…I'm about…" she stopped. "Loki?"

"Good evening, Jane. You weren't at the hospital…" and he stepped inside.

"Um, no," she closed the door. "How did you…?"

"Know where your apartment was?" he turned toward her, smiling.

"Yeah," she sheepishly replied.

"I pay attention."

"I'm sorry?"

"At dinner…you took out your wallet at one point and I saw your license."

"Wow," she whispered.

Loki looked around a moment and then sat. "Why weren't you at the hospital? Frigga was concerned."

Jane cleared her throat and hastily went to the kitchen area. "Want something to drink? Some pasta? I just made some dinner."

"What do you have in terms of drink?" Loki took off his gloves and coat, but remained seated.

"I have water…wine…?"

"A regular biblical scene," he chuckled. When he heard no answering laugher, he answered, "Wine would be nice."

Jane was too nervous to laugh, so she poured him some wine, and carried the two glasses to the sofa, and sat down. "You could've just called," she said, sipping the wine.

"Ah, but you likely wouldn't have answered, not knowing my number."

"Do you know mine?" her eyes wide.

"No, but it wouldn't have taken much to discover it," and now Loki sipped. "You still haven't answered my question."

"Oh. Well…I just wanted an evening, you know."

"Give me your number," and he took out his own phone.

"Um, why?"

"In case you desire another 'evening'," and he winked at her. "Come Jane, we are to be brother and sister, what harm can come from me having your phone number?"

She saw the logic in what he said, and though she thought that his concern was ill-founded, he certainly wouldn't think so, so she did.

"I sent you a text…now Frigga's mind will be at ease."

Jane hoped that in a few weeks she wouldn't need to change phone numbers. "It's sweet that she was concerned," and Jane took a long gulp of wine.

"It is in her nature to be so," Loki replied, looking at her softly. "Does no one ever show you that concern, Jane?"

"Not really," her eyes fell to the tattered pattern on her upholstered sofa. She should replace it. She certainly had the money for a new sofa.

"But Thor…"

Her gaze then found his. "That's why it was so important for me to accept him when I did, Loki. It's been so long since anyone has cared about me. I mean, _really _cared. You have no idea how lucky you are," she swallowed her emotion and sipped again.

"No…but surely you have sensed the unease in our family. It isn't all pleasant, all the time."

"Why? What happened?"

"I've told you," and Loki sat back.

"But…all because Thor fucked up the company?"

He glared at her. "Because Thor fucked up everything. He is a selfish man, Jane Foster. He left the company, abandoned the family, set about just doing whatever he damn well pleased. Never came for Sunday dinner, Christmas was a joke. That's why…" he paused and looked away. "That's why we were all so shocked at his intending to marry a…" he swallowed. "You."

Jane played with the hem of her shirt. "A…me?"

Loki cleared his throat. "A nice person."

"Take that back," she commanded.

But when Loki looked at her, she was smiling.

...

"No! No he didn't!" she was laughing hysterically, holding her stomach. laying back on the sofa. The two of them had polished off two bottles of wine, and were exchanging stories.

"Oh, yes! And when he realized that they didn't mean him, he played it off like he meant to stand on that stage, and waved at everyone," Loki broke into peels of laughter.

"Oh my god, that's so funny," she choked, attempting to calm herself. Jane rubbed her streaming eyes, and her laughter ebbed. "Loki…why are you so bitter?"

His arm fell across his stomach, as he had laid back on the other side of the sofa. He looked at Jane. "Wouldn't you be? Ignored most of your life in favor of another, then only valued at all when that other abandons everyone? It isn't fair, Jane," and he sat up, and polished off his wine.

"No. But you still have much to be thankful for."

"Is that so?"

"Yeah…you have parents who love you, you are smart, funny…"

Loki looked at her crookedly. "Ah, but I am more alone than you realize."

"Whaddya mean?" and she sat up to look at him more fully.

"I am forever in my brother's shadow, Jane. To Frigga and Odin, especially Odin," he added with emphasis. "With friends…Fandral is Thor's friend…" and he poured the remaining wine and drank it. "With ladies…he has you."

"So? You mean to tell me you can't get a date?"

"No one of consequence. I have the work. That's about it," Loki sat back in the sofa once more and looked at Jane.

"I don't believe it. I mean…you're a good looking guy," she examined him a moment. "Maybe you're just being picky," she waved her hand dismissively.

"Perhaps," he returned her steady look. He swallowed, and sat up.

He was dangerously close to her face. "I should go," he said, but made no effort to move.

The wine was potent, and Jane felt heady…and his mouth, so close to her own now. "Yeah," she replied. "You should."

"Jane…" he began, but she pulled away.

"My dinner is cold," she blurted out.

"Right," he stood. He felt foolish. "Apologies for interrupting your dinner," he swung his coat on.

"It's alright," Jane said, standing. She offered a small smile.

"Will you be at the hospital tomorrow?" he went to the door.

"Yep. Count on it."

Loki smiled and left.

Jane ran her hand through her hair. No more wine, Jane Foster. Jesus…what was she doing?

* * *

><p>"Jane, are you serious?"<p>

"What?"

"Those are crazy expensive sweaters. Like, Ralph Lauren? And those two dudes aren't even family," Darcy was standing in Macy's with Jane a few days later helping her shop for the Odinson's. "How big are these guys, anyway?"

"I dunno," she was examining two sweaters, one gold, one green, for Fandral and Heimdall. "Pretty big. And I should get something for little Mary," she hung the sweaters back on the rack and began to look for the baby department.

"Look, man, you already bought them a dishwasher…" Darcy followed Jane to the escalators.

"Yeah, but that was for Frigga and Odin, and now I need to get something for Fandral and Heimdall…and Fandral has an infant daughter," Jane paused. "And then there's Loki…"

"Are these people for real, Jane? Who the fuck is Loki?"

"Lower your voice," she hissed, and got off the escalator.

"Seriously. They aren't your family, you know," and she saw the sea of pink cuteness materialize before her eyes. "My god. It's like…"

"…Pepto Bismol pink," Jane supplied.

"Worse. It's like, the Care Bears had a sorority party," and Darcy picked up an offending footed pajama piece. Her face contorted with some sort of obvious pain.

"Ok. Let's find something quick and get outta here," and she selected an outfit and had the clerk gift wrap it.

The pair was walking out of Macy's with a few bags, and Jane was clicking off people in her list verbally. "Sweaters for Heimdall and Fandral, outfit for Mary, scarf and earrings for Frigga, watch for Odin, dishwasher for the house…"

"Jesus. Thank god they don't have a dog. You must have a lot more money than you let on."

Jane ignored this. "That leaves Loki," and she began to look in the windows along the crowded street.

"Who the fuck is Loki, anyhow?" Darcy sounded irritated. "You've mentioned him a couple of times."

"He's…" Jane paused and swallowed. Right in front of her was the most haunting picture she'd ever seen. It was dark…blue mostly…ethereal…there were tall trees on both sides of it, and a small stream sliding down the middle…and in the expanse of the faraway end, clouds; purple, blue, with light glowing through the cover. Loki. "…Thor's brother," she whispered. "I need that," she pointed at the picture, it was pretty big, like, 30 by 36, and went inside.

"How much for that picture?" she asked the manager of Gallery 263.

"The Keever? It isn't an original, I'd need to check the price for a facsimile. But my guess is around $500."

Jane's mouth hung open. Five hundred dollars for a photograph. "Um…" she paused. "Ok…thanks."

"It is revolutionary art, Miss," he dismissed her concern decidedly.

"Hey Ian!" Darcy exclaimed.

A young man came from the back of the gallery. "Darcy…Lewis?" he had a British accent, just like the curator.

"Oh my gosh, how long has it been?" and she gave him a hug and smiled.

"At least two years! Dad, this is Darcy Lewis. Darcy…did you meet my dad, Peter Chamberlain?"

Darcy offered him her hand; said dad shook offered hand and left, muttering something about finding the price for the customer. "Your dad's the curator? This is my friend, Jane."

"Yep. Been the curator here now for about a year," he paused. "What brings you by?" and he eyed Darcy's ass covertly.

"Well…Jane wants that blue photo in the window for her fiancee's brother."

"Darcy!" Jane blushed. "It was just an idea. I don't really…"

"We have a family discount…and a payment plan for friends of family," Ian observed.

"Well," said Darcy. "Maybe…if you _could_ help, Jane might like it."

Loki would love that, she was sure of it. But she really didn't want to spend more than $100. She thought she could go over budget by about $50, but it was a bit much. "How much of a discount?"

"Thirty percent."

"Thirty percent…thirty percent…" it would then be $350. Too much.

Ian's dad came back. "I can sell it to you for $400," he reported.

"Minus the 30% family discount, right dad?" Ian said.

Darcy fluttered her eyes at Peter.

"Close friends of yours, son?"

"Yeah. And since we were just talking about how we needed to change out the Keever, why not knock off the 30%?" he winked at Darcy.

It would be $280. Still over budget. "I can do $150 today and owe the gallery…" she offered. She believed that Loki would absolutely love it, and she wanted to do something nice for him. He seemed so down all the time. Well, when he wasn't making sarcastic remarks...or getting drunk and telling hilarious stories about Thor...winking at her...

Peter Chamberlain cleared his throat. "Alright. Follow me."

Jane followed him to a desk against the far wall, and as she passed Darcy, she smiled at her. Darcy winked, and started talking to Ian, touching his arm.

...

"It's gonna be delivered to my place in two days. I don't have his address," Jane was explaining to Darcy as they walked to their apartment building.

"It's an insane gift, Jane. Do you really think he'll like it?" and she sank into Jane's sofa.

"I dunno," she admitted, and took her packages to her bedroom. "But if he doesn't I'll take it. I think it's awesome," Jane came out in some sweats and sat next to Darcy.

"What's with this Loki guy?"

"Whaddya mean?"

"I mean…are you guys friends or something?"

Jane's brow furrowed. Were they friends? Not really…"Well…no. Not exactly."

"So, why are you buying him _art?_ Like, how well do you know him?"

"Um…I've spent some time with him," suddenly she felt very silly. "I mean, I dunno. I feel like…like no one really understands him," and she got up to get some wine from the kitchen.

"But you do?" Darcy took the proffered glass.

"Not really. But I mean to."


	7. Chapter 7

_Thanks, JaninaM8!_

_This is for **jeadamized,** she requested this. Thanks for always being awesome, lovely! I wish you all the best. Enjoy!_

* * *

><p>And so it was, Jane Foster continued the rouse for the next week. Christmas was rapidly approaching, and her heart sank a touch at the prospect. She would not be deterred, however, in her resolve. She must remain true to herself, if even but a little. She wasn't without scruples.<p>

She got up one morning, a bit confused, bit melancholy… about a week before the holiday…MIT's labs would be closing that day for the holiday break, so Jane was somewhat lax getting herself ready and such. Just the staff party. No biggie.

She made her coffee and sat at her table.

She hadn't seen Loki that much, not since that night here, at her apartment. She wondered a bit at that.

He had been kinda distant at the hospital when she saw him there…rather curt, short. Jane was naturally rather warm, so this was both confusing and off-putting.

Was he embarrassed at his behavior? Surely not…she played with her cup…he had been tipsy. Understandable that his judgment had gotten the better of him. She shook her head and rose from her table.

She couldn't wait to give the Odinson's their presents. It would be a farewell of sorts, too, which was why she had made certain that they were all doubly special.

And she thought about Darcy's objections and questions concerning Loki's gift.

_"__It's like, hella expensive Jane. And like, really personal. Art?! No one buys another person artwork, you know."_

_"__Why not? It reminds me of him," and she looked at the enormous photo with a crooked gaze._

_"__Reminds you…" she paused. "Jane, what is going on."_

_Jane looked at her. "Nothing. I told you."_

But Darcy was unconvinced. She pestered Jane about it until Darcy herself was sick of the subject (and, knowing Darcy, it had been quite a while).

Jane was undaunted by it all, she thought it was the situation itself which was curious, and nothing else would make much sense as a result. By her logic, _of course_ things were odd where Loki was concerned. _She was faking an engagement to his comatose brother._

She took out her phone and saw that she had missed two texts and a call from John; his girlfriend, and Jane's coworker and friend, Molly, had just given birth to their daughter. She was a week early.

Jane smiled. Molly had been worried that the baby would come on Christmas.

Well. She would go into the office late, then. And she texted Erik…

…and headed for MGH, as she now termed it in her head. She had become rather intimate with the place.

Jane received another text from John… Molly was resting, and their baby, Maria, was in the nursery.

_(Couldn't she buy him some coffee? _

_No…bit sleepy. Going home…talk later…)_

Well, she could peek in at the baby, anyway.

* * *

><p>Loki sat next to his brother as he so often did now, He rather fancied that he spoke with him more now than he did pre-accident.<p>

"Well, as you would no doubt advise, I am not going to be taking that deal. The owner is an absolute monster," Loki thought that Thor _would_ take the offer, as he was reckless. But his brother had grown in his estimation during his sojourn into endless slumber, and he thought that he would be more forgiving, seeing how he was, well…in a coma. "Mother is fussing about, concerning herself over the holiday, of course. She is having Sunna and Mary over this year as well…" he fiddled with his phone. "And Jane, of course." Loki looked at the sleeping man. "Jane," he whispered, and swallowed. "I cannot pretend," his voice rising a touch. "That she isn't a most perplexing person. I cannot understand what it is that drew her to you…or indeed, you to her. She is hardly someone who would incite your interest. And yet…" he paused. "Yet you are engaged to her. It's baffling. I suppose I have given more thought than it's worth…" and he uncrossed his legs and sat forward. "No one else believes it to be odd. But then," and he looked at Thor steadily. "No one else knows you as I do. Your infidelity. Your deceit. Your attention-seeking ways…your inability to see past your own desires…" he sat back once more and sighed. "It matters but little," and he stood, running a hand through his hair. "I'll see you later."

Loki decided to grab a coffee before heading into the office. There wasn't a decent place to obtain a coffee en route, and though the hospital coffee was hardly good, it wasn't as bad as what the convenience stores had to offer.

He went to the cafeteria where Seattle's Best was brewing, and got the largest size.

And then he turned, and saw none other than the Jane Foster he was just talking about. She was sitting by herself, by the window. He smiled, then chastised himself for smiling.

Well, what of it? He and she were surely friends…and he winced, though he couldn't decide if he was wincing because he hated the word "friend," or…something else entirely.

"Good morning, Jane," Loki said, looking down at her.

He had caught her unawares, lost as she was in her reverie. "Loki! Hey. Wanna sit?"

"Thank you," and he did. "Here to see Thor?"

"No, actually. A friend had a baby last night. I was here to see them."

"Ah. Babies. Small, delightful creatures," and he sat back to observe her fully.

Jane giggled. "Yeah. They are small. I'd like one or two some day."

"Is that so? One or two? You sound like you're describing cars."

"I haven't given it much thought, really. I've always been so alone…I guess I just assumed it'd never be a conversation I'd ever have with someone."

Loki's gaze dropped. "Well, haven't you and Thor discussed it? No doubt he is concerned about his progeny."

Why did she always seem to forget that she was supposed to be engaged to Thor when she was talking with Loki? "Of course. But you are overlooking the fact that we were engaged for a very short amount of time before the accident."

"I haven't forgotten," he replied softly. "So…" and he perked up a bit. "One or two. That's reasonable, I suppose."

Jane shrugged. "It's normal. What about you? Do you want kids?"

He curled a smirk. "I do, yes. One or two."

"What?" Jane was perplexed at his look.

"Well…I haven't had a proper example of a father, you know."

"So?"

"So…I guess that the idea gives me pause. I wouldn't want to play favorites the way in which my own father has."

"Oh. Well, I hardly had a mother, so I have no example at all. I wouldn't worry about it," and Jane drank deeply of her coffee. She looked at Loki, who was watching her. She smiled awkwardly. "You like having long hair?" _Why _did she say the most ridiculous things when she was uncomfortable?

He laughed. "Yes. I suppose I do. Why?"

"I dunno. Thor has long hair, too. I just think it's odd, I guess. Both of you having long hair."

"What's odd about it?" he asked defensively.

"Nothing," and her eyes fell. Shut up, Jane. "It's just not something I'm used to seeing."

Loki smiled and wiped away her worry. "Well, Thor and I may be quite different in some things, but we can both agree that hair cuts are silly things."

Jane then laughed and got up. "I should get going…"

"Alright. I'll walk you to work."

"That's not…" she began.

"Nonsense. We haven't spoken in a while. Let's see to that," and he began to walk toward the door.

Well…it looked like she and Loki would be walking to MIT together.

...

"Are you excited about Christmas?" Jane asked.

"Not especially. I am rather old to be bothered with getting excited about a few wrapped gifts and some turkey," he responded. "Are you?"

"Yes! I loved it when my dad was alive. I mean, I kinda preferred getting him something nice, but I enjoyed cooking and stuff," she recalled the memories with fondness in her voice.

"And you cook still?"

"Not really. I wasn't that good at it, and with it being just me now, well. There really isn't much reason for me to cook," she sighed, and kicked a pebble on the sidewalk. "I guess I must sound pretty pathetic to you," Jane looked at Loki, but he wasn't looking back at her.

"Not at all, Jane. I understand being tied up in one's past well enough."

"Yeah. I guess so," she paused, and looked away at the sidewalk once more. Her breath materializing in front of her, the cold, damp air pressing against her warming cheeks. "But you're a successful man, Loki. And you have a family…I haven't got anything. Not really."

He stopped.

Jane looked where he should be, and not seeing him there, turned toward him. "What?"

"Stop it now, Jane Foster. You are a lovely, bright, warm woman. You aren't alone, you have Thor and you have the Odinson family. These past few weeks have seen us closer than we've been for some time now, and I can only surmise that that's your doing. Your magic," he finished, and went over to her. "Stop feeling sorry for yourself. You're better than that."

Jane swallowed. "So are you, you know. You should take your own advice."

He grinned at her. "Perhaps I shall," and he bent his head toward her, and kissed her cheek. "I'll see you later," and he turned and left.

Jane couldn't feel anything. She hardly knew what had just occurred…she swallowed, she doubted, she denied…and at last she turned to find herself outside of MIT.

She went through her day in a sort of a haze…Erik saying things to her…vaguely recalling responses to his queries…

…she headed home and made herself a nice dinner, promising herself that she'd begin cooking in earnest once more.

And when at last she curled up on her sofa with a glass of red wine, she heard a knock on her door…and her heart began to beat in her ears…

Jane got up and went to the door. Her hand was shaking.

She finally turned the doorknob and slowly opened it.

"What's up, Jane?" and Darcy waltzed in. "You cooked!" she looked into the kitchen to see the sink overflowing with pots and pans.

"I did, yeah," Jane sheepishly replied. "Want some wine?"

"Sure," and she sat on the sofa. "So…how's your double life?"

"Well, funny you should bring that up," Jane handed her a glass.

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah, kinda funny, actually," and Jane downed her drink. "You see, I just realized, just today…I think I'm falling for Loki."

Darcy looked at her. "Wait…the brother?"

"Yep."

"You're cheating on a vegetable, Jane! There's got to be a special place in hell for you."

Jane laughed, but quickly diffused it. "I'm not cheating. I'm not even engaged!" she covered her face in her hands. "Oh my god. What a mess! Darcy," she looked at her and sighed. "What am I gonna do?"

"I dunno man. This is seriously fucked up shit."

"Thanks, Darcy. You always have such a great way of putting things."

* * *

><p>Loki was standing, as was his custom, looking out onto the street from his apartment, sipping a vodka tonic he had made himself. He was a bit distracted, and had dismissed Sigyn, as it was the week before the holiday, a bit early. He had finished up the work he needed to, and closed the office for the week, telling his loyal PA that he would see her after the New Year. This wasn't the usual way in which he conducted business, but he was feeling a bit generous, so he closed up the office for two weeks.<p>

What was happening to him?

He was feeling nostalgic where his parents were concerned. He was soft with work. He was walking his brother's fiancee to her job.

He emptied the glass and sighed.

Loki went to his bedroom and readied himself; and as he laid down, he looked up at the ceiling, deep in thought.

And what was he thinking about…?

How very much he hated his brother.

Yet again, Thor possessed something he desired…

But he couldn't hate him altogether, for Loki had changed his opinion of him.

Loki had changed himself.

And Jane Foster was the reason for both.


	8. Chapter 8

Loki was readying himself for the trip to his parent's house.

It was Christmas morning, and he had successfully avoided real interaction with Jane Foster all week. In fact, he was so successful, that he had only seen her once, and that was for a fleeting moment as she was leaving the hospital room.

He noted that she seemed to be uncomfortable by his presence.

He was brushing his teeth, ruminating on the situation. Not much to be done, actually. He may be falling in love with her, but she was in love with Thor, and they were to be married. He shook his head as he spat in the sink.

Loki Odinson, falling in love!

He had been so, once, long ago. Well, at least ten years ago now…uni. Time for that sort of rubbish. She had been lovely; bit like Jane, in a way.

But, he suffered a broken heart, and that was that. He honestly didn't think that he needed such things…love and all that nonsense. He had been just fine without it all these years. His parents, true, loved him a bit. Thor…well…he claimed to love him. But to be in love with someone, in a romantic sense? No.

So, how was this to be explained…this, falling in love business?

He couldn't account for it, so he chose to suppress it.

And suppress it, he would. Loki Odinson was indeed quite well versed in emotive suppression. He suppressed his desire to throttle his brother for mucking up Asgard. He suppressed his resentment toward Odin for his obvious favoritism. He suppressed his frustration at Frigga for never putting an end to this ridiculous circus he was forced to witness.

Therefore, suppressing an emotion such as what was to be born in the action of falling in love with his brother's fiancee was likely child's play.

He scoffed as he buttoned up his shirt.

She was a silly creature, he thought…he pulled his pants up.

Rather small, not much to her…he combed back his hair…

…his hair. She had mentioned his hair in the canteen…

Stop it, Loki. How ridiculous he was! Like a schoolgirl, really. Fussing over something as silly as a crush.

No, not a crush. He was too old and refined for crushes. It was…

It was…

A sinking of sorts; a falling, flailing, attempting to stop, unable to fight the impulse nor the gravity. This, Loki believed, had to be love.

He swung his overcoat on and grabbed his largish bag-o-gifts. He wondered what Jane had done for Christmas Eve…he was certain that Frigga had said something to her…

* * *

><p>Jane pulled her hair on top of her head and smoothed out her skirt. She was wearing red; she liked herself in red.<p>

It was best that she didn't go to the Odinson's last evening. She really didn't want to risk seeing Loki, and she was afraid the she would tell them everything before she had the chance to give them their presents!

Sure, it was weird that she was holding this present thing as the marker of the end of her charade, but really, it made her feel better.

She was selfish. What about Odin? Frigga? and her mind refused to include Loki in these thoughts…

Jane slipped on her boots and put on her coat. She had the dishwasher and Loki's gift delivered yesterday. The picture was taking up too much space in her apartment, anyway.

And she left, after swallowing her fear and taking a deep, steadying breath.

* * *

><p>"It really is too much, Odin!" Frigga was saying as she opened the door to find a beaming, blushing Jane Foster on the other side.<p>

"Don't be silly," he replied, kissing her ear. "You are worth every dime," he smiled. "Ah, Jane. Merry Christmas!"

"Merry Christmas!" and she walked into the house, hugging and kissing them both. "Whadya get, Frigga?"

And Mrs. Odinson showed her the bracelet her husband had gotten her. Aquamarine.

"It's beautiful," Jane breathed, and she smiled at them both.

"Jane dear, there were two enormous parcels delivered here yesterday from you. What _have_ you done?" she led her into the sitting room.

Loki was sitting, sipping eggnog. He saw Jane, his face fell a tick, and he stood hurriedly. "Merry Christmas, Jane."

"Merry Christmas," she replied, and went over to him…she should give him a hug…

Jane swallowed, and blushing terribly, wrapped her arms around his torso.

He felt warm and…a bit tense, actually…but it was wonderful. She thought that she should let go, but it felt so incredible to be holding the person she was in love with, that her heart demanded that she hold on…

Let go this instant, Jane Foster.

"So…" she began, as she pulled away…she noted that Loki had a strange look on his face. "So. Were you here last evening?" and she sat down.

"I was, for a short while," and he followed suit, after clearing his throat.

"Eggnog, Jane?" Frigga was leaving the room.

"Thanks, yes," and she turned toward Loki. "Do anything special?"

"Not really. The usual," he paused. "Did you?"

_Damn he looks good…_"No. No…I read a while. Wrapped these," she indicated the bag at her side on the floor filled with wrapped gifts.

_It is a shame that she is wearing a low-cut red top with matching lipstick. She looks much like a vixen…one who would tear my clothes off and…_"Frigga indicated that you had a couple of large packages forwarded here."

"I did, yeah."

"Jane!" Heimdall and Fandral entered the room.

"Hey!" Jane stood and hugged them both.

_Blast! She hugs everyone, does she? Stop it, Loki. _He swallowed and looked away.

"Jane Foster. What have you done?" Heimdall eyed her suspiciously.

"What…?" her eyes searched his.

"A dishwasher?" he nodded knowingly.

"Oh my god. How do you _do that_? It's really creepy."

"Heimdall has very odd gifts, Jane," Loki stood. "But you didn't really get Frigga a dishwasher, did you?"

"Well, _yeah_. But now it's been spoiled. You guys don't really get the whole surprise thing, do you?"

"It isn't my gift, so what does it matter if I am surprised?" Loki asked.

"Well…I mean…" he had a point. She turned to Heimdall. "Do you know what I got for Loki?" she demanded.

"Of course. And you got Fandrall and I sweaters, and a dress for Mary."

"Fuck," Jane could sometimes be indelicate.

But Heimdall laughed. "It's all in good fun, Jane," he came near her and whispered. "And I think Loki will love his artwork," and as he pulled away from her ear, he winked.

"Whatever. My god. You guys suck at this Christmas thing," Jane went into the kitchen.

"That's Sunna again," Fandral was checking his phone. "She'll be here any minute…"

"Go wait for her," Loki said. And when Fandral looked at him quizzically, added, "Come on man, you know that you're dying to."

Fandral smiled, then left.

"You're in love with her," Heimdall said after a moment.

"Excuse me?" Loki finished his eggnog.

"Jane. You love her."

"Don't be absurd."

But the seer smiled. "She is a lovely woman. She would do you well…"

"There is simply no question about how well Jane would 'do me' as you put. She is engaged to Thor."

Heimdall shrugged. "Things change."

"Heimdall, I suggest that you stay clear of the eggnog and wine. You are losing your touch…" Loki attempted to leave.

"Listen to me, Loki…keep an open mind. She is a gift to this family," his palm rested on Loki's chest, halting his movement.

Loki searched his face. "For as much as you see, Heimdall, your memory fails you. Jane Foster is engaged to Thor."

"Thor is in a coma."

"And people call me heartless," once more he attempted to leave.

"Do not, Loki, play the bigger man now. Now, of all times. If you love her, you should tell her."

But he shook his head, laughed, and left the sitting room.

* * *

><p>The feast was something. A traditional goose was enjoyed, with all of the trimmings. Jane laughed and talked, she enjoyed every minute of it, right up to the pumpkin pies and the homemade nutella.<p>

"When do they open gifts?" she whispered to Heimdall.

"Nervous that Loki will be washing the dishes?" he whispered back.

"No!" yes. "No…but it'd be a shame to have anyone in the kitchen scrubbing away when…"

"Odin! Leave the dishes! Let's take the wine into the sitting room!" Frigga called out. "Come, Jane. Let's see how you've spoiled us."

Jane blushed and nodded, and followed them all. She sat in the solitary recliner, while Frigga, Loki, and Heimdall sat on the sofa. Odin sat on the chaise lounge, Fandrall, Sunna, and Mary situated themselves on the floor by the tree.

"Alright, then," Jane clapped her hands together. She leaned down and took out the gifts for everyone and handed them 'round.

"Oh Jane!" Frigga exclaimed. "These earrings are just lovely! They go perfectly with the bracelet. Look, Odin…" and she showed off her jewelry while Odin admired his watch.

"Very nice, dearest. Jane, you are too generous."

Jane watched raptly as Fandral, Sunna, and Heimdall all opened things…and enjoyed their reactions in turn.

Frigga laughed as they put on their sweaters. "You do look smart, Fandral. Doesn't he, Sunna?"

"It's a great color," she agreed.

"But Jane…" Frigga began. "What are those two…" she began, looking at the hallway where the last two gifts were stowed.

"Oh…well…" Jane said, but was interrupted.

"Mother, don't _we_ have something for Jane?" Loki looked at his mother knowingly.

"Oh! Yes. Yes we do," and she got up and went to the tree. "Here you are, dear," and she handed Jane two small gifts.

She took them delicately and smiled, swallowed, and placed them in her lap reverently. "Thank you," she whispered.

They all watched.

And waited…

"There you are Jane. Two small wrapped boxes. We Odinson's are not to be outdone in the present department," Loki laughed, in an attempt to make light of the seriousness with which Jane was handling the moment.

"Oh, be quiet, Loki," and Frigga slapped his thigh.

Jane snapped out of it and smiled at them all. "Sorry. I'm just not used to receiving gifts."

"Well, the trick is, is the wrapping paper, see. One cannot know what is inside until one removes it…"

Jane stuck her tongue out at Loki playfully.

He gulped covertly.

And she began to unwrap them. The first was a locket, a silver one, with floral etchings along the circle. "It's beautiful," she declared.

"For you and Thor. To place photos in…we'll have them sized when you decide what to have put inside," Frigga explained.

Jane nodded. "That's very thoughtful."

And she opened the next. It was a photo album. Jane opened it slowly, and discovered pictures of…there…Thor as a toddler…Frigga as a young mother, holding him and laughing…there, Loki, maybe eight? He was balancing on a bannister on some porch…Jane looked up and had tears in her eyes.

"It's us," Frigga said. "We have gotten to know you so well these past few weeks…we wanted to share with you some of our history."

Jane nodded, then looked back at the book. "Wow…" she touched it softly. "I'm…" she looked around her. "You've all been so…nice. No…wonderful. You have been a source of joy and light for me these past weeks. I never knew that a family could be like this. I have found a mother, a father, friends, and a brother…" she quickly looked at Loki, then dropped her eyes. "And no matter what I give you now, it really is nothing in comparison to what you all have given me," with that, Jane got up and went into the hallway.

She stopped in the doorway and looked around. "Um…it would help if you guys followed. They are kinda heavy."

The company all laughed, and Frigga wiped her eyes. "Oh, Jane! You sweet, sweet girl!" and she hugged her soundly.

"So…um…" Jane began, pulling away. "So, this one here," she indicated the large box. "This is for Frigga and Odin. And this tall one is for Loki." She paused. "Well, have at it."

They all looked at the enormous packages. "You'd better open it, Frigga," said Odin.

"Oh, alright," and she went over and tore the paper. "Oh my gosh! Odin! Look! Jane got us a…a dishwasher!"

Jane laughed.

"Well well," and Odin went over to it. "Indeed she did. Stainless steel and everything," he paused. "Heimdall, it looks as though you've got your assignment for the evening."

"I saw that coming," Heimdall rolled his eyes.

"Of course you did," said Loki.

The impressive man looked at him. "Why not open yours, Loki?"

Loki smirked. "Alright…Jane? Is that ok with you?"

"Why wouldn't it be? You can't just leave this here, in their hallway," and she laughed at the thought.

He nodded and went over to it. It was rather big. Loki began to unwrap it…

It was a piece of artwork…

Jane's breath hitched. He didn't like it…

The dark around the periphery was overshadowed by the lustrous light emerging in the center. The picture…

It was him.

Loki swallowed, and then looked at Jane. "You bought this for me?"

"Yes," she said, looking steadily at him. "Do you like it?"

"It's…" and he returned his gaze to the photo.

"It's you, Loki," Frigga whispered.

He looked at Frigga, he shrugged, and offered a weak smile. "Strange how I don't recall posing for it," and he laughed, but his eyes had grown misty, and his gaze once more found Jane's face. _Thank you_ he mouthed, as the others laughed at his joke.

Jane smiled and nodded.

"Well, Heimdall. Help us bring this into the kitchen, will you?" Odin said.

They all went into the kitchen to help hook up the dishwasher, while Jane lagged behind.

Her hands, they were shaking. She would need to come clean…now. Tonight. Jane found herself in front of the window. It had begun to snow, and the swirls of white dust fell in a dance to the street below. She drank deeply, and found the bottle Frigga had carried into the sitting room. She poured herself another glass…and then another…she didn't want to do this.

Tomorrow, she thought. Perhaps tomorrow she could say something. Stop by…and she felt lightheaded, the street lights were glowing through the soft blizzard whirling…

"Jane?"

She turned. "Hey, Loki," she smiled.

"They are having a time out there," he came over to her. "I now see the wisdom in Odin never having purchased one," he downed his wine and poured some more.

"Oh…was it a bad idea?"

"No. It's funny, actually. I've never seen Heimdall lose his patience so much before," he laughed. "It's refreshing to see."

"Oh," and she shrugged. "I was trying to make their lives a bit easier."

"And you shall succeed in that endeavor," he looked at her intently. His gaze fell, and found the outside scene. "You didn't open my gift, Jane…"

"You got me a gift?" she replied, nonplussed. He had taken her unawares.

"Of course," and he went over to the tree. "We are friends, are we not?"

"Yeah," Jane whispered.

He retrieved something and then went over to Jane, handing her a very small box. "Here," and he handed it to her.

Jane took it, and touched it. "I heard…I heard that you need to take the paper off of these things," she said, without looking at him.

"That is advisable."

Jane tore the paper softly, and opened the small box.

In it was a silver ring. It had flowers raised on the center silver piece. She looked at Loki quizzically.

He cleared his throat. "You haven't got an engagement ring. That was our grandmother Odinson's. It's a loaner until Thor obtains a proper one for you."

"Oh my god. Loki…"

"Try it on. I didn't know your size."

Jane slipped it on, and it fit perfectly. She looked up at Loki…"Thank you so much."

He nodded. His eyes fell, then, up again. "Look at that," he said.

Jane looked.

Mistletoe.

_Fuck._

But the alcohol had emboldened her…"It's a Christmas tradition…"

"Indeed…it is…" he swallowed…her lips were slightly parted, her eyes on his mouth…she wanted to kiss him…damn it all. Alcohol or no, fiancee be damned. He lowered his face toward her…

Jane's eyes closed.

But it never occurred…he had pulled away…? "Loki?" she opened her eyes and saw Fandral standing in the doorway at the far end of the sitting room. "Hi Fandral," Jane went and sat on the sofa, her head falling back.

Loki went and sat next to her. "Is it hooked up, then, Fandral?"

"Almost. It's trickier than it seems. You coming by tomorrow, Loki?" and Sunna and Fandral put their coats on.

"Yeah…" Jane's head had fallen onto his shoulder. "Ah…yes. Tomorrow."

They all left Loki there with Jane…Jane, who was now asleep.

Loki swallowed.

Her steady breathing was a hum to his bones…it quelled his stress…she had wanted to kiss him, he was certain of it.

It might have been the alcohol, true…

But what if it hadn't been?

Fucking Thor…

And Loki's head fell back, and her face was now in his lap. "You should tell her," Heimdall's voice rang out, piercing the silence.

"Not now, Heimdall."

"Right. Her face is dangerously close to your crotch."

Loki glared at him. "Funny."

"I'm not trying to be funny. But it is plainly obvious that you love her…you aren't even trying to move her…"

"Any warm blooded man would behave in the same exact manner."

He shrugged. "Tell her," and he left.

Loki fell asleep…one hand in her hair, the other on her waist.

* * *

><p>"Oh! Oh, Odin!" Frigga was yelling out.<p>

Jane's eyes were trying to open, struggling in their attempt. She was…where was she?

Shit. She was sleeping on Loki. It was morning…

…and…"Odin! Thor's awake!"


	9. Chapter 9

_A/N: So! This has been, thus far, a successful story! Thanks to everyone who has reviewed (I read _**_every single one and love every minute of it_**_), followed, favorited. I'm ghastly at answering reviews, so please know that even if you don't hear from me, I am so appreciative that you took the time to write one!_

_You may have noticed that I changed the cover for this story. That is the Kim Keever photo I had in mind that Jane gave to Loki for Christmas. It isn't the full picture, mostly the center of it, but it should give you an idea. _

_And now…Thor awakens…_

* * *

><p>Jane sat bolt upright at the words emanating from the hall. Thor was awake?! Holy fuck. She needed to get out of here, pronto.<p>

Jane looked around, swallowing furiously, rubbing her face, brushing her hair back, and checking for morning breath.

Loki was stirring. She stood up.

"What…?" he yawned.

"Oh! Oh Loki! Jane! Thor is awake!" and Frigga ran up the stairs.

This stopped him, and he looked at Jane. "Well. It appears that Thor is awake."

"I've heard," Jane replied.

He nodded, and he rose as well. "I…well. I need to get home for a tick. Please tell Frigga and Odin that I'll meet them at hospital within the hour," and he went to leave.

"Loki," Jane croaked. Shit. She didn't mean for her voice to sound like a goddamn bullfrog.

He turned toward her, his eyebrows raised.

"Thanks. For the present," she played a bit with the ring. She supposed she could put it in the mail for him tomorrow.

He nodded and smiled at her. "Merry Christmas, Jane soon-to-be-Odinson."

"Loki! Are you leaving?" Frigga was fully dressed, approaching him in the hall. "Your brother will want to see you…"

"I'll be there by nine, mother. I want to get home and shower," he explained.

"Oh, alright," and the frazzled Mrs. Odinson left him there, turning to Jane.

Loki slipped out, Jane following him with her eyes.

"Jane! Would you care to freshen up before we leave?" she looked her over quickly. "Oh, but you are so lovely…it won't matter!" she considered her a moment. "But a brush through your hair wouldn't go amiss," she whispered.

Jane blushed and ran her fingers through her "I've just slept on Loki" hair. "Um…" time to spill. "So, Frigga…"

"Coffee, dear? It isn't Heimdall's, but he'll be here any moment," she paused. "Maybe I should wait for him to brew it," she thought a second, "Oh hang it. I'll just follow the directions."

"Um, whatever is fine," she swallowed. "But, I…" and she poured herself some water from the sink.

"Morning dearest," said Odin, entering the kitchen. "Jane! Still here? Did you sleep on the sofa all night with Loki? He isn't very comfortable, you know. Rather bony."

Jane spat out the water she was drinking.

"Odin! You've caused her to get all wet!" she handed the blushing Jane a towel, Jane herself continued to be mortified at the sexual innuendoes. God Jane, get your head out of the gutter. "And Loki is _not_ bony, as you put. He's…lean," and she nodded.

"Bony," Odin shrugged, and he left to ready himself.

"I did, yeah. But it was fine," Jane poured herself some coffee. "Um…there is something I need to talk to you about, though."

"Don't you dare talk wedding planning without your fiancee present," came Heimdall's voice.

Jane turned and admonished him with a glare. "You know Heimdall, you really have the best timing."

"It's a gift," he replied, helping himself to some coffee. He sipped it. "What is this swill, Frigga?"

"Oh hush. We can get some more at MGH," she left the kitchen. "Coming?" she called. "Oh, and Jane. Don't worry about the soup. I know that was what you were about to say, and honestly, no one expected you to cook, dear," and she left.

Jane took Heimdall's sleeve. "_I was about to tell them_," she hissed.

"Don't I know it," he replied, dumping the coffee into the sink.

"Well…why did you interrupt?"

"Wouldn't you like to give Thor a chance?"

"He _doesn't even know who I am._"

"Formality," Heimdall took his arm and began to leave.

"Heimdall! I need to come clean! This is killing me!" she was desperate. She had promised herself to rid her mind of this lie, but then Loki gave her a ring, and she almost kissed him…and she fell asleep on him…and it was so nice…

Stop it Jane.

"What a lovely ring," observed Heimdall, in an apparent attempt to read her thoughts.

Damn. He was good. "What the actual fuck Heimdall."

He smirked, and left the kitchen.

Fuck fuck fuck fuck…

"Jane? Coming?"

"I…" of course you're going, Jane Foster. Idiot. "Yeah!" and she heaved a heavy sigh and left the kitchen to retrieve her coat, but only after she ran to the bathroom, used mouthwash, and brushed her hair.

There.

Perfect for meeting your fiancee who doesn't know you're his fiancee and telling his kick ass family as well as the man you are desperately in love with that you've totally been lying to them for a month.

Well, maybe not _desperately in love with…_

But her mind drifted to the night previous as Boston's streets whizzed by in the car…and the closeness of him, and his eyes on her, and the warmth of the alcohol, beckoning her toward him.

"Here we are!" Fridge announced.

"Here we go," Jane muttered, looking at Heimdall with a look she wanted acutely to bother him, but ended up glaring at him with the severity of a potato.

Heimdall chuckled at her and climbed out of the car.

The foursome made their way to room 307.

Loki was standing just outside.

"Loki! Why are you looming about? Go in and see your brother!" Frigga began to push him forward.

"I was waiting for all of you. It's a family affair, is it not?" he smiled.

"Don't be creepy, Loki," said Heimdall, and he followed them all.

Jane hung back a touch. She felt wretched. What would Thor say when he saw her?

_Who the fuck is that? Are you sabotaging my family? Are you a fucking imposter? Father, close the bank accounts!_

She swallowed.

She could just run for it…

"Jane! He's waking up!" Frigga called her in.

"We've established that, mother," Loki smiled through his words.

"She knows what I mean! He was napping," she looked at her oldest son reverently.

"Indeed. I know if I had been asleep for over a month there would be nothing that would suit me better than a nap," and they all laughed at Loki's joke.

Except Jane. She was swallowing her fear, wringing her hands and sweating a touch. Shit. Was her deodorant wearing off…? Eighteen hour protection, her ass.

"Thor…?" Odin was standing next to the bed.

The great blonde man's eyes were struggling.

"Even his eyes have trouble getting up," observed Loki. "Poor Jane. Luckily, modern science and pharmaceuticals have seen to this problem many men face…"

"Loki!" Frigga shrilly exclaimed. "I am your mother! Have some care!"

He laughed, and waited for Jane's rejoinder. But none came. Her eyes were fixed on Thor.

Of course they were. As they should be. He chastised himself and cleared his throat. It would do no good to seek her attentions now…

His eyes were focusing. There, his father, smiling warily at him. There, Heimdall, his eyes wide and taking it all in… there…someone…a nurse…? Loki, and Frigga…

Thor's eyes snapped back to the nurse. "Who…who are you?" he managed.

Frigga gasped.

Odin rolled his eyes.

Loki swallowed.

Heimdall cleared his throat.

Jane closed her own eyes, ready for the shit to hit the fan.

"He has amnesia," Frigga whispered. "Oh, Odin! Amnesia! Get the doctor, quick!"

"What?" Jane blurted out.

"Oh, Jane. Don't worry. This will all get sorted."

"But…"

"You heard Frigga, Jane," Heimdall began. "It will all get sorted. Why don't you go home and rest. We'll see you here later."

"But…" she was being ushered out by the massively impressive seer. "But I…"

"No buts Jane. Get yourself home. I'll text you," Heimdall smiled and stood aside to allow the doctor passage.

Jane stood there a moment.

Ridiculous situations. How did she end up in this ridiculous situation?

But she turned and left, determined to text Heimdall later. Maybe the infuriating man could tell the Odinson's himself and she could just eat some ice cream, cry a bit, and go back to work in another ten days like nothing had ever happened.

Except that it had, and she twirled the ring on her finger. It had, and Jane felt it…she had been touched, and that was not something one could easily shed, especially not when she had never actually been in love before.

No…as she walked to the corner to hail a cab (she didn't feel much like walking)…no, she hadn't really been in love before. She had thought she was, in her foolish youth, but it hadn't been like this…this was…this was…

"Hey, Jane. What's up?" Darcy leaned against the doorway as Jane fiddled with the keys.

"Oh, Hey Darcy," she opened her door. "Not much. Did you have a nice Christmas?"

"Mmm. It was ok," she slumped into the sofa. "Kinda boring. Family stuff," she picked up a book, opened it, shook her head, tossed it over her shoulder. "You? How's sleeping beauty?"

Jane had taken off her shoes and coat and went to brew coffee. She was exhausted. "Awake."

"Holy fucking shit," she sat upright. "And…so? Did you tell them?"

"Ah…"

"That's a no if I ever heard one. Come on, Jane. You need to tell those poor people."

"I know!" Jane yelled, and covered her face with her hands. "I was about to! But then Frigga made shitty coffee, and I forgot soup, and then there was a ring he gave me, and Thor has amnesia…but he really doesn't…he has ED."

"ED?"

"Erectile dysfunction."

"What. Did you like, fuck him right there…in front of everyone? Ew, Jane."

"No. He doesn't really. I mean," she paused. "I guess he _could_, but I'm pretty sure that Loki was kidding."

"Loki," and Darcy nodded as Jane handed her a cup. "This is about Loki, isn't it?'

"No."

"Yes it is," and she smiled that stupid toothy smile of hers.

And the bell rang.

"No! I mean…no," Jane got up to answer it. "No. It really isn't about…"

Opening the door…there was Loki. "Hello, Jane."

"…Loki," she breathed.

"Oh wow," said Darcy from the sofa. She stood up and went to the door. "So…I'll go," she leaned toward Jane. "That was an awesome trick, by the way," she whispered as Jane blushed. "Hey. Did you like your picture?"

"I…did, yes," he replied, slightly confused.

"I totally helped her get that. If it wasn't for me, you'd have an ugly sweater, too," she smiled. "I'll bring your mug back later, Jane."

Jane nodded and laughed. She closed the door. "So…coffee?"

"Thank you, yes," Loki walked in and sat on the sofa, in the exact same spot he had the last time he was there.

"Um…" she sat next to him at the far end of the sofa after handing him a cup with cream, just as he liked it. "So…I haven't checked my phone. Does Frigga want me?"

_No. I do_. "No…I came of my own accord."

"Ah…" _and I might have just come without my own permission…wait. Can a person give an orgasm permission? No. Silly thought._ "Well…was there something in particular, or just a friendly visit?"

He sipped. _I want to spend as much time with you as possible so that I have things to work with later while I masturbate. _"Thor has amnesia."

"Yeah. I heard."

"But he seems to only have amnesia with relation to you and your relationship with him."

Jane coughed. "Selective amnesia?"

"Odd. That's what Frigga said,' and he set his cup down.

"is that a thing?"

He raised an eyebrow. "Thing?"

"I mean…what did the doctors say?"

"They claimed that it is possible, though rare."

"Oh."

"Jane?'

Oh no. Oh no no no. "Yeah?"

He cleared his throat. "You are going to MGH later, right?"

"Um…"

"Because Frigga seems to think that you'll be too upset to go. I'm here because…because I want you to know that the family wants you there, whether Thor remembers you or not."

Oh my god. "That's really, really amazing, Loki. I appreciate that. So much."

He nodded, and got up. "So…I'll see you there later?"

"Count on it."

He looked steadily at her, and swallowing, turned to leave.

"Thanks for stopping by," Jane said.

He nodded, and left…

…and Loki walked down the sidewalk toward Cambridge. His hands in his pockets, his mind on Jane, his heart in his throat.


	10. Chapter 10

Jane Foster's sleep was littered with odd dreams:

She was running down a sterile passageway, desperate for something…but she didn't know what, or why she was running.

She woke up annoyed.

She was trying to hide her diary, someone wanted it…hide it, quick! But every time she found a place to put it, the hiding place disappeared.

She woke up frantic.

She was standing outside of a room, a grand wooden door in front of her. She heard someone's voice inside, it was…oh god. It was Loki's…and a woman's voice…

She woke up pissed off.

But she honestly had no reason to be pissed off, she reminded herself.

Jane looked at the clock. Six am, and she was exhausted. She had woken up, once, twice, _three times a lady…._Lionel Richie crooned in her head as she ticked off every time a dream had woken her. God she hated that song. Why was it haunting her?

But then, maybe it was Eddie Murphy as Buckwheat. That was marginally better…

It wasn't haunting her, Jane reasoned. It was six am, she had had restless sleep, and there was much on her mind.

Jane swung her feet around to the floor, determined to just surrender defeat. No more sleep for you, Jane Foster…you lying, deceitful, pathetic…

Her cell phone rang out a text receipt. She went to retrieve it by the coffeemaker as she readied her morning brew, _Jamaican Blue Mountain. _She sometimes allowed herself some luxury.

She clicked her phone on. It was from Frigga.

_Oh, Jane! Do please come for dinner this evening. It would delight us all to have you. And never you mind about Thor. He is a silly boy. Of course he would pick you, his lovely fiancee, to forget about! But Loki tells me all the time that I send much too long text messages. He says the point of a text is to be pithy, or something…something like that bird social media thing? But I don't know about that, either. Oh, hang it. Do let me know via text, if you decide not to come to hospital today. But you should do that as well! Love you, dearest, Frigga._

Jane laughed at the ridiculously long text message.

Then her eyes welled, as she saw the "Love you, dearest," bit. She loved her. And Jane loved Frigga…and Odin, though she didn't know him all that well. And Heimdall, odd as he was.

And Loki…

Jane put the phone down and poured the coffee.

None of them would love her once the truth came out. None would care how much she needed them. None of them would ever forgive her, and she couldn't blame them for it.

She dreaded the looks of disdain she would receive once the truth was revealed. The shaking of heads, the narrowing of eyes…the contempt…

_Liar! Imposter! Falsifier!_

The names rang out in her head, and she sat on the sofa.

Maybe…maybe she could just go to MGH before any of the Odinson's did. Talk to Thor. Make him understand. He was the only one untainted by her deceit.

Fucking Heimdall. This was all his fault.

Jane decided to do just that, and with some purpose, got up and showered.

….

She exited her apartment an hour later, refreshed and content in her decision. Maybe Thor would be so happy that he didn't have amnesia, that he was alive, that he'd just say, "Oh, don't worry about it Jane. I'll tell them all."

Fat chance. Gah! She was a coward.

She meandered through the less-than-bustling Boston streets. She supposed that it was a Sunday, right after Christmas. Perhaps people were still recovering.

She certainly was.

Jane saw the towering structure of the hospital rise before her, and she swallowed.

Loki would never forgive her after this, nor would she expect him to. She would miss him, as Frigga, and Odin…and even Heimdall. She smiled.

But Loki. With his gaze. His grace. His wit. His obvious intelligence…

She pushed the button with the "3" on it. Jane swallowed her emotion. She had done this to herself. _She_ had, not Heimdall…and her father would be so disappointed.

Jane made her way to 307 to find the blonde mammoth sitting up in bed, drinking coffee, laughing at something on tv.

"Hi Thor," Jane said, with a tone of unwarranted familiarity.

"Jane! Ah…Foster, was it?" his face lit up as he watched her enter, and switched off the television. No, she wasn't his normal taste, per se. But there was something about her, something intrinsically lovely to her, as though she was from another time or place…something even magical about her presence.

_He must not be feeling well at all. He looks as though he might be ready to vomit. _"I can come back, you know…later…maybe when you're feeling better?"

"Nonsense! I feel fine!" his voice was a thunder.

_Not like Loki's silken tones…_Stop it Jane. "Well, alright…" she swallowed. "So, um…" she fiddled with her scarf. Why did she wear a scarf? It was one of those scarves to suit fashion only, nothing practical in it. And Jane was practical…

And this was not. "Yeah, so, there was something I needed to tell you…" her back straightened in her resolve to come clean.

"Please Jane, allow me to apologize. I am so sorry…Frigga tells me that we are engaged. This, this most important of things! I have somehow forgotten it."

"Well, you hit your head pretty hard," she smiled at him.

"I did, yes," he returned her smile. "But I cannot imagine how hard it must have been to have forgotten your lovely face."

Jane blushed. "Anyway, Thor…"

"Oh! Jane!" Frigga was bustling in, Odin and Heimdall in her wake. "Thank goodness you're here. Did you get my text?"

"You mean the multi-chapter dissertation you sent, mother? If her phone was wise, it would've immediately deleted it," Loki entered the room with a smirk.

"Can a phone do that, Loki? Randomly delete texts?" she looked horrified.

"No, dear," and he pecked her cheek. "Good morning, Jane," Loki nodded to her. "It is good to see you here."

"I…" she faltered. "Well…that is, of course I'd come." Fuck. Fuck fuck fuck fuck!

The company gathered around Thor.

Odin looked down upon him. "So, son. Feeling better?"

"I am, yes. Thank you father."

Jane began to back away a bit.

"And now that you have a lovely fiancee, and you are on the mend, I trust that when you are fully recovered, you will be joining your brother back at Asgard."

"What?" Thor and Loki simultaneously said.

"Odin…now is not the time…" Frigga appeared to be worried, and a meek smile was offered to Jane.

Jane, who now felt extremely uncomfortable. Jane…who needed to leave…

"I'm not going back to Asgard," Thor stated. "I believe I made that pretty plain."

"Yes," began Odin. "But that was before."

"Before what, exactly?" Thor demanded.

"Before…" and he gesticulated. "Before…your impending marriage to Jane!"

"I fail to see how Jane figures into this, Odin," Loki offered.

"Oh, am I Odin again?" he sardonically sneered. "Didn't take much, did it? Thor wakes up, Loki retreats to his bitter self."

"That, Odin, is unfair. And I have called you such in the past weeks. True, 'father' has escaped on occasion, but you had made it perfectly clear that I am not your son…"

"Loki," Frigga began. "That was ages ago!"

"You always say that, mother. But this man," he pointed at Odin. "Told me, 'You are no son of mine.' No amount of time passage will erase those words."

"Ah, and you revel in it, brother. You always throw it up in our faces," Thor glared at Loki.

"Wouldn't you?!" he spat. "And still…still I cleaned up your mess! And yet Odin sees fit to bring you back. Back to Asgard despite your track record and what you did to it! Well, I'll tell you something…all of you.," he looked around at his family. "If Thor fucks it up again, I'm through."

"Loki!" Frigga was aghast.

Loki's breath was heaving.

Odin was shocked.

But Thor, he was smiling. "Well done, Loki."

"Excuse me?"

"It needed saying, and you said it," he paused. "Father…I love you. But I'll not be returning to Asgard."

"But…" Odin's face was contorted in a twist of anger, confusion, and disappointment.

"No buts. Loki belongs there, I don't. I never have felt right there. But my brother here, he has a natural ability to run Asgard. I don't want to. I have nothing to offer it…and now. Now that I suppose I am engaged, I need to think about things differently," he paused and looked at Jane quaking in the corner of the room. "I need to think long-term. And I need to think about my future wife. I want to be a family again," he looked now at his parents, at his brother…"Of course, I have absolutely no memory of her, so we'll need to see to that," he concluded.

Jane was moved beyond words at Thor's wisdom. She went over to him and took his hand. He had stood up to Odin, defended Loki…and though she didn't know him at all, she surmised that it had been very difficult for him to do.

Thor accepted her hand, and squeezed it.

…and Loki watched. He was so full of conflicting emotions…gratitude toward Thor for telling Odin what he needed to hear; love for his brother, for though it was always difficult to muster, it was always there…and seething hatred pulsing his brain as he watched him hold Jane's hand.

He thought he would be sick.

Oh no…no…he _was_ going to be sick…he backed away, his hand suddenly covering his mouth…he walked to the doorway…

"Loki?" Heimdall was there. "Are you alright?"

Loki nodded and escaped the room, running to the men's room.

"Well," interrupted Frigga. "That certainly clears the air."

Jane dropped Thor's hand and looked at Odin and Frigga. Shit. How could she tell them _now_?

"Jane, your presence has improved our family beyond measure," Odin said. "You have united us in a way we haven't enjoyed in some time."

"I haven't done anything…" she muttered.

"Nonsense!" Frigga exclaimed. "Oh, Jane. We are so happy you're here! Come to dinner, alright?" she hugged Jane.

"Dinner?" Thor said. "But…isn't it only about ten in the morning?"

"Of course dear…but I was speaking of later," she paused. "Or how about lunch?"

"What time is it?' Thor was confused.

"Time for a nap, I think," and Heimdall came over. "Jane, why don't you come with me?" he took her hand and led her out into the hallway. "We'll see you later!" he called over his shoulder.

And realization of what she hadn't done, what she had neglected to do, rained down upon her in a wash of pain. "Heimdall! I did it again! I mean…I didn't! Oh, fuck it all…" her face was in her hands.

"Jane Foster, listen to me," he took her hands away from her face. "Listen to me now."

She was distraught. "What?! What could you _possibly_ say to make me feel better?" She took his forearms in her hands, holding onto them with some desperation, but also in an effort to keep her from collapsing on the floor.

"Are you in love with Loki?"

That wasn't what she had been expecting. Her grip slackened. Her face fell. "I…"

His hands were on her elbows, his face searching hers, and he knew…

"Well, am I interrupting?" Loki looked on the two.

Heimdall smiled and dropped his hands. "Of course not."

What a vixen. "No? You two appeared to be rather…frantic."

"Stop pretending to see things, Loki. You aren't good at it," Heimdall said, and walked toward him. "You seem to be rather peaked. Perhaps you and Jane should share a cab back to your parents' house."

Loki swallowed and narrowed his eyes. "I'm fine," he stammered.

"Oh, yes. Because you always stammer out your words…you're never the picture of grace and…"

"I'm not. It must be a convincing cover, you know, since you see all."

Heimdall smirked. "Do take care of our Loki, Jane. I'll see you both in a bit."

That left them alone…

"I don't require a babysitter, Jane," he said, looking at the floor, and shoving his hands into his pockets.

"I know you don't," but she went over to him, and took his arm, slipping her own arm through his.

And he soared…electricity ran through him like lightening…

"…but I am your friend, and it'd be great to share a cab."

Friend. "Of course," he allowed her to steer him toward the elevator. He felt her warmth press against him, he felt her body move with her stride, felt her breath, though subtle; he fancied that he could feel every atom of her being in that short walk to the elevator.

The elevator's doors opened, and he went in with her…

_If this were a cheesy romance story, the elevator would break down, leaving us stranded and we would talk and laugh and before long I'd have her pinned to the wall, caressing every inch of her…_

But it wasn't, and she had back fixed to the wall, staring at the floor numbers light up, and he was not against her.

He was not…and he looked at the numbers in turn.

"That was brave of Thor," she offered.

His eyes narrowed. "I suppose it was."

"Loki?"

His heart sped at her uttering his name. Dammit. If only he could train his heart and mind to behave…"Yes?"

"What happened that Odin disowned you?"

Ah.

And the doors opened and the two left the elevator.

He pulled his jacket close as Jane hailed a cab. She climbed in, Loki following. He gave the address, and then looked at Jane, who was giving him a very deliberate gaze. "What did I do?"

She nodded.

"Well, in simple terms, I was born."

"Oh come on…"

"I am serious. My parents' marriage was falling apart after Thor was born, and Frigga thought that having another baby would be the right medicine to stop the fissure. He had been unfaithful, he had been cold…and Frigga, not knowing the full extent of his…indiscretions, got pregnant with me. He resented it, and I think that he was going to suggest a divorce."

"Oh my god."

"Just so," he paused and looked out of the window. "But, he was guilted into staying, but I always felt his disdain acutely. I never understood it…and I acted out accordingly. I was defiant, I was mischievous, I was…well," he cleared his throat. "By the time I matriculated from Cambridge, I decided that I hated my family. I'd never be Thor…and I was disappointed in Frigga for allowing herself to be so blinded by Odin. I had gotten myself into a fix with this fellow…Thanos."

"Thanos?"

"Yeah…bit of a bully. Brother to this woman I had loved at Cambridge…anyway. I asked Odin for money. The great Thanos needed paying…and when I went to him, he was so violently upset, he disowned me. From that point on, I loathed my surname."

"But…everything worked out…?" Jane was a bit confused. They had made amends.

"Well," he chuckled. "Frigga was very upset. And would invite me to dinner and such. Thor seldom showed up, but was invited, and Odin was always disappointed at his absence. I did it for her…I love her so," his voice fell a touch. "Things eventually found a routine, until Thor caused Asgard to go nearly bankrupt. I took over…and though things were never mended completely, they were better," he paused and looked at her. "Until now."

"Now?" she swallowed.

"You, Jane. You have behaved like a balm to this family. I have never seen it thus."

She smiled and shrugged.

The cab stopped, and Loki went to pay, but she closed her hand around his, so tiny compared to his own…he nearly choked at her touch…and she reached into her bag and paid the driver. Loki opened the door to let her out and she walked up to the door. "Do you have a key?" she asked him as he approached the house.

"A key?" he laughed. "Do you think that Odin would entrust me with…"

And the door opened. "Here son, I had this made for you," Odin was handing him a key.

"…what…?" Loki was dumbfounded, but looked at Jane, who was giggling.

The two walked in.

"Oh! There two you are!" Frigga took their coats.

_And Jane did fancy that it seemed as though she and Loki were a couple, arriving at his parents' house for lunch, and they would all eat and laugh together, and then would leave, walking instead now, and head back to their apartment, where they would read together, maybe do some laundry…_

Why on earth would laundry of all things make an appearance into her daydream?!

Because it was everyday. Because it was simple and easy…and that was what she desired.

They went to the sitting room.

"Well," Frigga began. "I suppose it is a bit early in the day for this, but what does everyone say to a drink? It's already been a day."

"I'd love one…" Loki began.

"Shouldn't you be watching it, Loki? You still appear to be rather pale," Heimdall entered, carrying a Bloody Mary, and handed it to Jane.

"…make it a double. Jameson's please, mother," he glared at him.

Heimdall smirked. "I'll get it, Frigga."

"No water!" Loki called after him.

"Oh, Loki," Frigga sat between he and Jane. "Isn't it wonderful! Everything is going to be beautiful! And Odin finally gave you a key!" she playfully slapped his thigh.

_Everything except the fact that I am desperately in love with my future sister-in-law. _"It is very fine, mother."

Heimdall handed Loki his double and sat on the recliner.

"Did you make this Bloody Mary, Heimdall?"

"I did. Do you like it?"

"It's very good," and she sipped.

"Heimdall is well versed in all things liquid," Frigga declared.

"That is one of the oddest proclamations I've ever heard," Loki observed.

"But a very convenient gift," Heimdall defended.

And Jane sat back, sipping her drink, enjoying the banter of the party.

* * *

><p>They were all sitting around the dining room table. Frigga had made sandwiches and soup…put some fruit out, and they were all tipsy from the alcohol, drinking Heimdall's coffee in an effort to sober up a bit.<p>

Frigga yawned. "This isn't up to your usual standard, Heimdall."

Heimdall shrugged. "Perhaps it is the coffee which is lacking."

"Humph," and Frigga began to clear things up.

"I'll do it, Frigga," Jane said, standing.

"I'll help," and Loki rose as well. He was a glutton for punishment.

The two gathered up some dishes…both still feeling the effects of the alcohol…and went into the kitchen.

Loki began to put things into the sink, Jane handing them to him.

"Loki?"

He swallowed. "Yes?"

"What would you say…what would you say if someone was lying…and it was a pretty terrible lie, but during the process of the lying, good things were happening?"

He looked at her. "I don't…"

"I mean…" she sniggered. "Um…I guess what I'm asking is, is it ever ok to lie?"

Her finger brushed his hand as she lowered a dish into the sink…she was dangerously close to him…he could feel her breath, her face raised toward his own, waiting for a response to her ethical query.

"Is it ever ok to lie?" he repeated. _I'm lying to myself every time I speak with you…every time I look at you…_

"Yeah," she leaned away from him.

"Well, I've been known to engage in such nefarious things," he turned back to the dishes.

"No," and with some urgency, she took his arm and made him face her. "No. I need your answer. I need to know what you think," she was searching his eyes…she was desperate…she was pale, swallowing…her hand clamped solidly around his forearm…

His eyes fell to her mouth. "I…" and back up to her eyes. "I think…" and his body turned to fully face her. "I think that truth is a slippery thing, Jane…"

Everything about her frame fell, including her hand from his arm.

He lamented its absence.

"No. Not in all cases. Sometimes…sometimes there is a very clear truth," _like whether or not I am engaged to your brother…_she looked at him.

"But occasionally, there is a deeper truth at play…something not immediately apparent. And though it is obscured by a lie, it is softened by its own existence."

Jane smiled. How much she loved this man! His speech, so eloquent, and made her unease ebb ever so slightly. She loved him, and that was the truth undeniable which would ultimately save her from this mess she was in. "Thank you," she whispered.

He nodded. Her eyes held a sparkle now…her face longing…_was she longing for him…?_ "Jane?"

"Yeah?"

He swallowed.

"Loki? Are you coming back to MGH?" Fridge was entering the kitchen. "Oh!"

The pair fumbled away from one another.

"Um…" Frigga was stammering a bit. "I…"

"Yes," Loki supplied. He took off his sweater. It was rather warm. "Yes. I'm going to MGH…I need to speak with Thor."

Jane turned and began to head out.

"Oh, Jane dear…"

"Yeah?"

Frigga went to her and gave her a hug. "Thank you…"

"For?"

"For saving our family," she looked at Jane with intent.

Jane swallowed. "I haven't." _And you just walked in on an awkward moment between me and Loki and you probably think that I'm cheating on Thor with him just like Odin cheated on you…and I should just tell you the truth…_

She left the kitchen, left the house without saying another word to anyone.

She was gonna go home and curl into a ball and cry…

And that was exactly what she did.


	11. Chapter 11

He truly despised his reaction to watching Thor and Jane holding hands. He sat in front of his window, attempting to answer some emails, but really thinking about how he could curb the violence of his response. He would need to get used to it, at any rate.

Loki thought about how, a few years ago, he would have simply won Jane over. He wouldn't have given it any thought whatsoever. He desired her, he would have her. Old Loki would not have been bothered by such a trifle as "his brother's fiancee."

Trifle, indeed.

But now, now he cared…and he hated that he did.

But he also believed that Jane wouldn't have given one whit for him if he didn't care. Perhaps he wouldn't be attracted to her, either.

No…there was no doubt that Loki had changed. He changed so much that he hardly could claim to be the same person he was a few years ago. He changed so much that he honestly wanted the best for Jane Foster, even if the best for her wasn't the best for him.

Love. Humph.

He finished his email and thought that he should, in fact, go see his brother. It wouldn't do to hang about idly, waiting for Frigga to text him. He didn't have the patience for her texts, anyway.

It was late…he had spent a good deal of time that afternoon on work; work, which he would be returning to in a week's time. Well, physically, anyway. Part of him was always working. The other part was spent these days masturbating to the vision of Jane Foster…her sweet voice and laugh…her smile…

God, he was beginning to annoy himself. And right on cue, his erection made an appearance.

No matter, he would ignore that along with everything else he was currently ignoring. If he wasn't careful, he might end up in real trouble…like, getting angry at traffic lights or something and choosing to ignore them. Wretched things.

He laughed at his silliness and put his coat on. He would go and see his brother, and congratulate him on his impending nuptials.

Then he'd likely go and vomit again.

No. No he wouldn't. He would contain himself…he had been ill probably from the adrenaline following the argument with Odin, the shock at Thor's defense of him. The fact that he had shown affection to Jane was merely the straw that broke the camel's back, as it were.

…and the image swam in front of his mind's eye…Jane looking at Thor lovingly, Thor squeezing her hand…and he felt ill once more.

Blast this love business! He was walking down the street, scowling. Damn it all, anyway! Did _everyone_ experience such violent reactions this way?

He thought that if he should ask Frigga or Thor, they would tell him that he was merely passionate, and that he shouldn't be too concerned.

But he wouldn't be telling Frigga or Thor. He would be keeping this to himself.

Well, save Heimdall…that insolent cur. Clearly he was making a move on Jane…making a move, when he _knew_ how he felt! Who invites him everywhere, anyway? Why is he always hanging about?

He walked into the elevator.

Pressed "3", and thought about how earlier in the day, he had been there with Jane…

_The lights dimmed in the elevator. And quite suddenly, Jane Foster was there with him. She was wearing all red, red lipstick…she looked much like she had on Christmas, when he nearly kissed her under the mistletoe…_

_"__Loki," she cooed._

_"__Jane…" he swallowed._

_She slunk to the numbers and hit the red "emergency" button._

_"__But…they'll come…" he protested. But Jane was in front of him, her hands on his chest, unbuttoning his overcoat, his shirt…_

_"__Not before you do, Loki…" and she kissed him, hard. _

_Over and over the kiss lazed on…_

"Sir?"

"Hmm?" Loki snapped out of his reverie.

"Are you getting out?" the orderly was outside of the elevator, watching Loki inside, appearing lost or confused…maybe he wasn't getting out. "Um…mental health is on floor six, sir."

"I'm not crazy, thank you," and he left the elevator, adjusting his pants to disguise his erection once more. He felt like he was going through a second puberty.

Maybe that was something he should look into…maybe a second puberty was a thing…

Great. He was using _her _idiotic terminology in _his _mind.

He walked over to 307 to find Thor sitting up, playing with his food dish. It looked horrifying.

"What is that grey matter?" Loki asked, walking over to Thor's sick bed.

"Don't even suggest that it's some poor animal's brain."

"No. Nothing alive could have produced that," and Loki sat.

Thor smiled and sat back. "Well, Loki. What brings you by?"

"You owe me fifty dollars."

"I do?" he appeared to be confused. "I don't recall ever asking you for money…you wouldn't have given me anyway…Odin, on the other hand…"

"Stop, Thor," he laughed. "Just checking your amnesia."

"Oh. Well. It appears I only have forgotten Jane," he sighed. "Leave it to me to forget my fucking fiancee."

Loki smirked at that, and he dropped his gaze.

"How well do you know her?" Thor asked, his voice slicing the silence.

"I…" he cleared his throat. _Quite well, but not so well as I should like to._ "I know her well enough."

"Did you meet her before the accident?"

"No."

"So your knowledge came after you knew we were engaged?"

"That's right," he looked at Thor quizzically. "To what do these questions tend?"

"I…" he cleared his throat. "I don't know her at all, Loki…I want to know her."

Jesus. Loki wanted to run out of the room right then and there. He fiddled with the buttons on his coat. He took it off and finally looked at his brother. "What do you wish to know?"

Thor sat back and looked at the ceiling…"I want to know her favorite film. Her favorite season…what she looks like when no one is watching her…I want to know if she likes spaghetti…what are her fears?"

"She prefers Kotex over other brands of tampons."

"Excuse me?"

Loki laughed. "Nothing…these are rather ridiculous and overly romantic questions for her brother in law, wouldn't you say?" Though he did know that Jane used Kotex. He saw one in her bag at dinner.

Thor laughed now. "Alright. Why don't you just tell me what you know about her."

Loki sighed. This was awkward. "Jane is…" he paused. "She is…" he swallowed. "Well. I know her to be thoughtful and aware. She is extremely bright and intuitive. She takes her work seriously, but knows how to have fun. She is a bit sarcastic. She loves pasta. She loves red wine. She likes herself in the color red, sometimes black, but never lighter than pale blue. She is eloquent in her speech, but still uses common idioms. She is passionate…she is a warm presence in everything she touches…"

Fuck. That might have been too much.

He looked at Thor. "Thor?"

"Loki!"

He jumped. "What is it?"

"That was beautiful!"

Loki smiled. "Well…"

"No! It was. She is a gem, then?"

He looked away, out the window. "That she is."

If Loki had been facing his brother, he would have seen a confused look grace his countenance. "I suppose, yet again, I didn't appreciate what I had. I need to see to that, Loki."

"I have had the good fortune of seeing to that downfall, Thor," and he crossed his legs, looking at him once more. "It makes for a miserable existence, to always desire more…to always lament what one doesn't have," he cleared his throat. _But he did…he did lament what he didn't have. _"It would do you some good to begin to appreciate that which you do," he paused. "Thor, thank you, for earlier. For saying those things to Odin."

He smiled. "Well, it was no trouble on my part."

"No. But it meant a great deal to me. I always thought that you didn't care about how I felt. But I might have…" he paused, and looking down, continued. "Been mistaken."

"No. You weren't," he laughed. "I thought you very selfish and angry, Loki. Angry for no good reason other than the fact that you weren't me."

Loki started at this, but Thor continued, undaunted. "Let me finish. I was selfish. I reveled in Odin's attention. And I laughed at you. But that was very wrong, Loki. Very, very wrong. You are my brother, and I love you."

He smiled. "It is painfully clear to me now just how hard you hit that head of yours."

Thor responded with a smile. "So…what have you been up to?"

"The usual."

"No…no I don't think so. Something has happened to you, Loki."

"I don't know what you mean…" he swallowed.

Thor's face betrayed a smirk. "Any ladies you've been hanging around catch your eye? You are rather discriminating…"

His stomach fell. His eyes grew wide. His heart sped up at the insinuation he heard in his brother's voice. "I mean…that is…"

"Hey Thor, Loki…"

And Loki stood so fast that he felt light headed and immediately sat down again. Jane Foster ran to his side. His mouth was dry. He was dizzy.

"Are you alright?" Jane was holding his shoulder, looking intently at him.

His hand was at his face. "Fine," he managed. _Was that his voice which cracked so wretchedly? _"Stood up too quickly."

"Have you eaten anything since lunch?" Jane pulled a chair over to him and sat.

He looked at her. _My god, she is beautiful. And the way in which she looks at me…it's almost as if she really does care…_he swallowed._ Of course she cares. It's who she is, and we are friends._ "I haven't."

"Well, we should get something into you, then…" she smiled.

_I could get something into you…_ And he both smiled at his private innuendo and chastised himself for it. "I'm fine, Jane," he looked at her hand, still on his arm. She must have kept it there, returned it to his arm even after she sat down.

"No you aren't," Jane stood, taking Loki with her. "Come on. I'll go with you."

"Jane?" Thor's voice interrupted them.

She looked at Thor.

"I'd…I was wondering if I could have a word…"

"Oh," _dammit Jane, that wasn't a suitable response for your fake fiancee. _"Um…yeah. Of course…" she turned to Loki. "Do you mind?"

Yes. "No. Not at all," and he left.

"So," she clapped her hands and sat down. "What's up?"

"Jane…you know that I don't recall anything about you."

"Yeah…"

"Yes. But I would like to see to that."

Shit. "Ok?"

"So…perhaps we can begin now."

"I…"

"You hesitate. What are your concerns?"

Jane fumbled with her jacket, and took it off. "Well, I mean…nothing really." _Only that we aren't engaged._ "But, you know Thor…" she sighed heavily. "Our relationship wasn't exactly what I think people think it was."

"No?"

"No. And I mean…I liked you and all…but we weren't that close. Not really."

Thor's turn to sigh.

"So…maybe. Maybe we can just…"

"Jane Foster."

"Yeah?"

He swung his legs over the bed and stood up.

"Oh my God, Thor! Be careful!" she ran to his side, his hospital gown precariously open in the back, revealing his naked backside. Jane was trying desperately not to look.

"Jane," and he fell to one knee.

And her mouth fell open.

He took her hand. "My entire family loves you. You have changed everything! I might as well love you too. Will you marry me?"

…and then all went black…

* * *

><p>"Jane!"<p>

"Jane…?"

"She's dead."

"She isn't dead, mother. She fainted."

"Jane Foster! Wake up!"

"Open your eyes, Jane," and with those words, uttered by that voice, she did.

All around her were Odinson's. They were all looking down on her, faces full of concern. "Oh my god," she began, sitting up and holding her head. "Oh my god…"

"Are you alright, dear?" and Frigga took her hand to help her up.

"I'm fine."

"What happened?" asked Heimdall.

"She took one look at Thor's bare ass and decided to put their engagement under review," said Loki.

"Not funny, brother," came Thor's voice from the bed.

They all stood back to give her room. Jane swayed a bit, then sat in a chair. "I'm sorry…I've never fainted before."

"Well, if one decides to go for a trial run on first-time fainting, a hospital is truly the best venue for such an experiment. Well done, Jane," and he handed her a glass of water.

"Thanks," she replied, taking the glass.

"What did you do to her, Thor?" Odin was looking on, a bit of a scowl on his face.

"Nothing! I proposed!" Thor was put out.

"Brother, if your second proposal sets your fiancee into a faint, what do you suppose the marriage bed will do?" and Loki winked at Thor. _There. Making light. No one will suspect a thing._

Thor clapped his hands and laughed a booming laugh.

"Loki! Will you please!"

"Oh, calm yourself, mother," he paused. "Can I get you a cab, Jane?"

"That'd be great, thanks," she smiled meekly.

Loki nodded, rose, and taking out his phone, went to the window to call the cab.

Jane was mortified. How could she faint? "I'm so…so sorry…"

"It must have been my romantic proposal, Jane," but he was smiling.

And she blushed and hung her head once more. "I guess so. But then again, I haven't eaten either."

"Cab is outside, Jane. Can I walk you?" Loki was approaching her.

"Yes," she whispered. "I'll see you all later," she smiled around.

The pair went to the elevator without speaking.

And descended without a word.

Out into the chill of late December air they went…"Thanks, Loki."

He nodded, and went to leave, but was suddenly prevented. He looked at Jane, who was staring at him intently, fingers wrapped around his coat sleeve. "Would you mind…could you see me home? I'm sorry. I'm not usually like this…"

He swallowed, then nodded. "Of course."

They clambered into the cab. Night was falling, and the chill had rose. Jane looked out of the window and sighed. "I feel like such an idiot."

"Why?"

"Because I fainted." _And for many, many other things…none of which I can really get into without making you hate me forever._

"But if you hadn't, how could I have helped you obtain a cab, or see you home?"

Jane looked at him, and he was smiling sweetly.

"We have many years to look forward to, Jane. It will be wonderful for you to be part of the family," he paused. "In an official capacity."

Jane nodded. They were outside of her apartment. "Thank you so much, Loki…" and she leaned over to him…

He almost turned his head to claim her mouth, but allowed her chaste peck on the cheek instead, and felt his heart swell…wait. Was that his heart swelling…? Blast! "Goodnight, Jane."

She nodded, then a look ran across her face.

"What is it?" Loki asked.

"Well…I only just realized. I didn't tell him yes," and she got out of the cab.

Loki sat there a moment, watching her walk to her building…and he gave the driver his home address.


	12. Chapter 12

She was sitting on her sofa, drinking merlot, and twisting the ring on her finger that Loki had given her. The "loaner" as he had termed it.

She was so confused…so sad…so desperate…and she hated that she had been reduced to this. She wasn't like this ordinarily. Jane was…well. She wasn't pathetic, at any rate.

She heard a knock at her door. Jane got up in a sort of haze and answered it.

"Whoa. You alright?"

"No," and Jane went back to her station on the sofa.

"Oh no? You look like shit," Darcy said, sitting down.

"Thanks, Darcy."

"Is it Loki?"

"No!" she yelled. "I mean…no. Sorry. And yes," she downed her wine and her head fell into her lap in disgust and exhaustion. "Door perpissed."

"What? Your voice is all muffled."

She sat up, sighed, and looked at Darcy. "Thor proposed."

Darcy's hands covered her mouth. "Holy fucking shit."

"What do I _do_ Darcy? I have no idea…"

"Do you love Thor?"

"No. I don't even know him."

Darcy shrugged. "Well…he's a rich good looking guy, right? Getting to know him wouldn't really be a problem, would it?"

"Not helping."

"You love Loki."

Jane's head fell back onto the sofa…she was staring at the ceiling. "Yes," she whispered.

"You need to tell Loki. You need to tell him, and then see what happens. Like…maybe he loves you too…? Do you think that he might?"

"I dunno," her hands covered her face, and then fell again. She appeared to be on the verge of tears. "I don't know! Sometimes, I think so…like, sometimes I catch him looking at me, and I think, wow. There is something there in his look. And then other times I feel like he's just being nice, and he hasn't been for so long, and he's just kinda new to it…"

"This sounds like a goddamn soap opera. Who the fuck has time for this shit?" Darcy got up and poured herself some wine.

"It's the holiday's," and Jane got up to obtain more wine as well.

"So you're saying after New Year's everyone will stop acting like psychos?"

"Why are you complaining, anyway? It's not like you have anything better to do."

"Cat's got claws. Sheesh, Jane. That was harsh."

"I'm sorry," she sat again. "I'm sorry. I'm just moody."

"Well. I told you what you need to do," and Darcy downed her wine. "Go tell him. You've already fucked this up. How much worse can it get?"

"Brilliant. My life sucks so bad that it just can't get worse."

Darcy laughed. "I didn't mean for it to sound like that."

"I dunno. Maybe I should. Maybe I should just go and tell him."

"Yes! Go tell him!" Darcy stood up. "Tell him, and I promise it'll be…" she paused. "Well…it'll be better, anyway."

"What time is it…?" Jane looked for her phone.

"Oh…wait. I think it's late. Maybe go in the morning?"

It was. It was late. Long past ten…Jane would go in the morning. "But then…what if he doesn't? What'll I do?"

"Do without, I guess."

Do without. _Could_ she do without Loki? She had gotten so used to him.

He was there when she needed him.

He was so funny…

So smart…

She sat down. She had been alone for a very, very long time. It wouldn't be difficult to be alone once more.

She felt some of the resolve descend upon her. She had been putting this off for far too long. "Alright. You're right. I need to just do this thing."

"There you go. And if he doesn't reciprocate, we can eat ice cream…"

"I could just marry Thor," Jane suggested with a crafty smirk.

"You know, you are way more mischievous that you let on," and Darcy switched the tv on, and sat back in the sofa.

And Jane sighed and sat back with her, not really paying attention to the flickering lights…not really caring about whatever mindless thing Darcy was filling her mind with…

* * *

><p>…Loki was reading Keats' "Ode to a Nightingale." He had spent the evening below the photograph Jane had purchased him for Christmas, and he was reading poetry. He had paged through Blake's <em>Songs of Innocence and Experience, <em>glanced over Whitman's _Leaves of Grass,_ desperately tried to avoid Byron, but got stuck on "She Walks in Beauty Like the Night," and damned him to hell. And then of course, there were the Browning's.

A more sickening love story one couldn't hope to discover. She, ill and plain, but a beautiful mind. He, passionate and dark, and utterly desperate for her attentions.

And he did feel Robert Browning's pain in his verse, bleeding its ink, purposeful and striking.

_M__y__ heart aches, and a drowsy numbness pains_

_My sense, as though of hemlock I had drunk,_

_Or emptied some dull opiate to the drains_

_One minute past, and Lethe-wards had sunk…_

The nightingale's verse cooed in the apartment. Keats! What a mind. If he hadn't been so corrupt, he would have studied poetry.

He shut the volume with a snap. He downed the whiskey he had been drinking steadily since he got home.

_She hadn't said yes._

What did that mean? What did she mean by it?

Infuriating woman! How was he supposed to decipher her code? He didn't speak the language of sweet-vixen-pixie-seductive-minx-but-oddly-innocent-and-just-the-most-incredible-person-he-had-ever-known; so it would likely remain a mystery.

He would simply continue to make jokes. Eventually it would go away…

He drank quite deliberately. He drank until the bottle was empty.

And he passed out on his sofa.

* * *

><p><em>He isn't answering my texts. He must be pissed off…<em>

Jane threw her phone on the sofa after sending her third text to Loki without an answer. They were, as follows: _Hey Loki. If you're home today, I'd love to talk. _No answer. _So…when you get this, can you let me know?_ Nothing. _I'm gonna head to MGH. Maybe you're there._

That last one was silly. She should just stay at home until she heard from him. And then a thought occurred to her…Frigga! She might know where he is…_Hey Frigga. _She paused. She needed to construct this just right. She sat down and took a deep breath. _I'm heading to the hospital. Is everyone already there? _There. That works.

Five minutes later…_Oh yes! We are. Are you coming, dear? Thor was just asking about you. He checked his cellular phone, and you weren't in his contacts. He said that it's possible you are under a different name on his phone. Do the names "Debbie Dozit" or "Sarah Swallows" mean anything to you? Anyway! We are here! Looking forward to seeing you!_

Oh my fucking god. Jane laughed. _No…but I'll see you in a bit._

Jane started to slip her shoes on. Her hands were shaking…

It was now. Now was the time…

She put her coat on. She sighed and fought the tears which were threatening to spill.

What if he didn't love her? What if he laughed and said, _Come now Jane. _**_Me_**_ in love with _**_you_**_? Don't be absurd. _Or…_How could I love you? You are a liar and a cover up artist. I don't even know who you are. _Or…_I was in love with you, but then I discovered your true colors. No wonder no one has ever been in love with you. No one is as foolish as I am, apparently. _She could actually hear him speaking those last words. He didn't think much of himself, not really.

She took her time walking to MGH. Hopefully Loki would be there…maybe she could suggest that they talk in the cafeteria.

But oh! She did love him! He was everything she was looking for in a mate, even though she had never really thought about it before.

He was kind, but sarcastic.

Handsome, but not obviously so.

Brilliant, but not smug.

He cared for his family, but wasn't annoying about it.

She entered the hospital and slunk to the elevator. Best check the room first.

Jane Foster swallowed her fears over and over as she approached room 307. The bed was empty. She crept in, "Hello?"

And from behind her, she was grabbed, pulled around, and the next thing she knew, someone was assaulting her mouth.

She struggled…but then stopped…it and been so long…so very long…

And she had been caught so unawares that she honestly had no idea how to react.

"Nothing quite like public displays of affection," came his voice.

_Fuck._

Jane pulled away to find Thor smiling at her.

"Apologies, Jane. I was conducting an experiment."

And Loki slid into the room around them. "I'd watch my back if I were you, Jane. Thor, conducting experiments…?"

Jane blushed. _Of course he would walk in on my first kiss in over a year with my fake fiancee right when I was about to tell him I loved him. _She paused. _Wait…that didn't make sense…no wait…_and she ticked off what she had just related mentally…_No. That made sense…_

"Well, Thor. Your embrace certainly has an odd effect on your fiancee. She appears as though she is trying to make out her grocery list. You should see to that," Loki smirked. "Never fear, Jane," he whispered. "I understand that he improves with practice. Not unlike a dog might."

"Be quiet Loki," Thor said, climbing into the bed.

Jane blushed and felt as though she might be ill…

And Loki felt the bile rising with every utterance. But he was strong, as he sat down. He was strong…

"Oh Jane! Good, you're here! I wanted to see you, to ask you if you could come over a bit later to the house," Frigga bustled in.

"Um…well…"

"Mother has some things for the wedding, Jane." Thor smiled at her.

"But…"

"Just a few things. You know. Old things and such," she smiled. "But," she paused, noting Jane's look. "Of course, if you have other things to see to…"

_Not really…just spilling out my heart to your son who probably hates me or will be hating me and dumping your other son even though we were never in a relationship. Other than that, I'm totally free. _"No. I can do that." _Cowardly thing._

"Well. I'm going to the house now, mother. Need to speak with Heimdall," and Loki turned his back to the party and left.

Jane held out her hand to his back as he left the room; she wanted to stop him. She needed to stop him! "Um…I should go, too. I really ought to get…"

"Why don't you come to the house now, Jane? Thor is being released later on."

"Thor is…" Jane's gaze snapped to Thor.

"That's right. My head has been deemed passable," he winked at her.

_Ew. Was he being suggestive? _And Jane did think that had Loki been there, he would have made a snarky remark about that being questionable. "Oh…in time for the New Year, then?"

"Isn't it wonderful, Jane?" and Frigga took her arm and squeezed it, gazing upon her oldest son, beaming at him.

"Yeah. Wow," she didn't even attempt to mask her concern.

* * *

><p>"Heimdall! Heimdall! I know you're here…you always are. Don't you have your own house?" he ended with in a mutter. Loki went to the kitchen…"Heimdall, stop playing your inane games!" he went to the power room. There was the cad. "I need to speak with you immediately."<p>

The seer was washing his hands. "You know Loki, I should be angry with you for interrupting a very private moment."

"If you mean to tell me that you were just masturbating," Loki began as Heimdall passed him.

He smirked. "There are other things one can accomplish in a washroom besides masturbation. But then, you must be engaged in that activity a lot as of late, if that is where your mind went."

"Shut up," but his eyes fell. "Yes."

Heimdall shook his head and went to brew some coffee. "You should just tell her," he paused. "What did you want to talk to me about so urgently?"

"Thor is coming home tomorrow," Loki sat in a chair at the kitchen table. He thought that Odin should replace some of these chairs. Or mend them. He looked about and thought that the kitchen required a fresh coat of paint.

"What are you examining? The kitchen's paint won't hide your love for Jane."

Loki wasn't amused.

"Oh, alright. Thor is coming home. So?"

"So! They'll be married! And Frigga is talking about a New Year's ceremony! And then…" Loki swallowed. "I've been having rather violent reactions to this dilemma."

Heimdall set a cup in front of him.

Loki sipped. "I don't understand why Frigga loves this muck. It's like putrified jet fuel."

"No accounting for taste. Anyway…I suppose you haven't told her."

He shook his head and swallowed.

"Loki, if you don't do this, if you don't, you will regret it for the rest of your life."

He sighed heavily and his head fell back.

For a split moment, Heimdall considered telling Loki everything…but he thought that Jane really ought to be doing the telling. "It'll be difficult, but it needs doing."

"Why did I fall in love with her?" and he covered his face with his hands and his elbows fell to his knees.

Heimdall laughed. "We can't control these things Loki. The timing was right. She appeared when you needed her."

"Rubbish," but he paused.

"If you like," and Heimdall emptied his cup.

"I don't like, Heimdall! I don't like any of it! It's all fucking ridiculous. I'd rather be doing anything…_anything_ than falling in love with a pixie-ish, impish…"

"Anything…?" Heimdall smirked.

"Don't even suggest it. I am not fixing that blasted dishwasher."

"You said anything."

"Yes, Heimdall. But fixing your fuck up does not mean that I will no longer be in love…"

The dishwasher Jane had purchased was behaving oddly. Heimdall was convinced that Fandral had mucked up the connection, but couldn't be bothered with seeing to it. "It was Fandral."

"That's worse. Get that git over here and have him fix it."

"What git?" in came Frigga.

"Heimdall here lacks honor, mother. He wants everyone else to fix his mistakes," Loki finished his coffee and stood.

And there was Jane, standing in the doorway, looking as though she might vomit.

"Jane?" he asked with concern. "Are you alright?" And he spied tears glistening in her eyes. "Jane!" he went to her, and took her hand, leading her to a seat. "Mother, get Jane some water…she's fallen ill."

"I'm not sick," and she took her hand from Loki's. "Oh god…"

Heimdall went to her. "Jane Foster…"

As she looked at him, she allowed her eyes to tell him…_I can't do this anymore. I just can't._ And he nodded.

Frigga handed Jane some water. "Jane?"

"I'm in love with your son," she blurted out.

"Oh yes, of course you are, dear," she appeared to be relieved.

"Not Thor…" Jane whispered, and her eyes fell. "With Loki," she breathed.

"With Loki…" and Frigga looked at him. "What have you done?"

But Loki himself had sat at the table, his palm covering his mouth, his eyes fixed on Jane.

She began to sob. "I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry…it just happened…the nurse…and I was so silly….and then, I couldn't stop it…it just kept happening, spiraling out of control…"

"What are you on about, Jane?" and Frigga was desperate.

Odin came in. "What's going on?"

"I'm not engaged to Thor. I never was. We had never even spoken before…I….I had seen him, every day…" she heaved…"…but we didn't know one another. I didn't ever talk to him before I shoved him into the street away from that taxi…" she looked around at them all. "I'm so sorry…" and the tears poured from her eyes. "I was just so alone. I fell in love with you. With all of you…and now. Now I guess…"

"Why didn't you tell me?" Loki's voice split the plane of sound.

"I didn't know how to," she said, not looking at him. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry…" and Jane Foster left the kitchen.

She left the house.

She left behind the family whom she loved desperately.

The man whom she loved even more…

…and she never felt more alone in her life.


	13. Chapter 13

He was frozen to the chair. There were voices around him, though he couldn't decipher what they were saying, whom they belonged to…_she loved him. Him, not Thor…she was in love with him…_His heart pounded in his chest.

Thor.

Loki stood.

"Oh, Loki…what have you done?" his mother was beside herself.

"Where's he going?" Odin was pissed off.

"Thor," Loki replied.

"Thor?"

"Yes…he…I need to see him," Loki buttoned up his long black coat.

"Loki! Jane is in love with you? What is going on?" Frigga was visibly quite upset. "And she was never engaged to Thor! I just can't…"

"Good riddance," Odin began. "The last thing this family needs is a liar and a cheat."

"Fuck you, father," Loki said, glaring at him.

"Loki!"

"What?" his gaze snapped to his mother. "I'm not saying she was right! But, think about it. It makes sense. She wasn't Thor's type, not even remotely. And she was always nervous…" he swallowed, and pressed his fingertips to his temples, then they fell. "And she," he looked at Odin. "…she was the best thing that has happened to this family in ages."

"Not since I entered it," Heimdall observed.

"What are you _doing_ here, man? Don't you work?" Loki flipped his collar up. "I'm going to MGH. I need to speak with Thor."

"…But…maybe I should come, too," and Frigga put her coat on, along with everyone else.

The foursome shared a taxi.

"Poor Jane. I feel just awful," Frigga was saying. "Poor thing. And tomorrow is New Year's Eve! Maybe we should see her…"

"I doubt that she wants to see us, mother."

"I think that she'd be thrilled to," said Heimdall.

"She isn't welcome," said Odin.

Loki rolled his eyes but continued to look out the window as they drove.

"Odin, do see sense," Heimdall continued. "Jane is a good girl…"

"Woman," Loki softly corrected.

And though Heimdall nodded, he did nothing more to acknowledge Loki's utterance.

"As I was saying, she is a good woman. She meant no harm. She was lonely…deeply so. She injured no one during these past few weeks…"

"Save my heart," Loki muttered once more.

"…and you see! She has won over Loki! Loki, whom no one present can safely claim would ever find love."

"Wonderful. No one believed anyone would ever love me," and Loki sat back, his hand on his forehead.

"Oh, calm yourself Loki. No one believed that _you _would ever love anyone," Heimdall responded with heat.

"I haven't said that I loved her."

"Not to anyone but me."

"Is it true, Loki?" breathed Frigga.

He glanced at her, but made no response.

They arrived…"I'd like a moment with my brother. Can you all go to the canteen and come up in a bit?"

Though both Frigga and Odin began to protest, Heimdall interjected, "Of course. Come, Odin. We can discuss these matters further."

Loki smiled at them all and took the elevator to 307. He was ill once more. He was torn…torn between desperately wanting to go to Jane, both to confess to her and to scold her for lying to him (_and taking her in his arms, kissing her deeply…feeling her embrace…his hands would run over her breasts lightly…_and he felt his arousal stir…_not long now,_ he promised himself…and his grin was wide and satisfied), and then his familial duty. They had suffered a blow, and Loki knew that he needed to be with them.

He had rekindled his adoration for his family…even Odin, slightly.

He had changed. Softened.

And Jane was in love with him.

He suddenly felt quite light…all these days, spent in wicked contemplation…and she was in love with him. Unbearably blithe, he walked to Thor's room.

And there he was, packing his things.

"I thought it was tomorrow," Loki said, entering.

"Brother! No…they are sick of me," he smiled brightly.

"And were you simply going to slip out without a word to anyone?" he stood opposite Thor.

"I just texted Heimdall. He's always around. He knows…well. Everything," Thor laughed.

"Indeed he does. I suppose my question is…how much do you know?"

Thor considered him a moment. "Ah," he said.

"Ah? That's it? 'Ah' hardly covers anything, I think…"

"So. Did she come clean, then?"

Loki folded his arms in front of him. "She did."

"Poor thing. I feel awful. And I was honestly starting to like her."

"Were you going to go through with it?" Loki asked, horrified.

"No. No…I was going to set it to right, if she didn't beat me to it," he closed his bag. "But she did, and I am glad for it."

"When did you figure it out?"

"My experiment…I had my doubts straight away," Thor put his jacket on. "But then…then I remembered her. She was this woman I'd see…nearly every day. Lovely, but awkward…"

Loki swallowed.

"…and it was with that memory that I began to suspect. So I thought…what better way to know for certain than to kiss her? I never forget an embrace."

"No," he choked.

"So I did. And then I didn't. And I saw it in her eyes."

Loki scowled, but a small smile crept along his countenance. "You besmirched her honor, you rogue."

"Now Loki…don't get all medieval on me," he held up his hands.

"I should tear you in two," he approached him.

"Hang on. Do _you _have feelings for Jane?"

"If you value you life, scoundrel, you will apologize to Jane Foster for taking her unawares and kissing her shamelessly," he was in front of him now.

"_You do_," Thor breathed. "Loki…do you love her?"

This stopped him, and his head fell.

"There you are!"

The brothers looked at the doorway, where an irate Sif stood.

"Sif!" Thor yelled.

"Don't you 'Sif' me, you asshole," she walked in, and Loki looked at Thor, smiling.

"Ah, the sound of true love," Loki observed. "Such terms of endearments the two of you share," he stepped aside.

"Shut up Loki, you giant weirdo," but Sif's gaze was fixed on Thor. "You're _engaged?!_"

"Uh-oh…" and Loki made to leave, but Thor took his sleeve.

"Don't abandon me, brother. She bites," he whispered.

"As long as she bites _you_."

"And I thought that those nurses were surely wrong just now…until they gave me a full and accurate depiction of…what was her name…?"

"Jane Foster," Thor supplied.

"Careful, brother…if Sif harms her…"

"What a stupid name," returned the scorned woman. "And _we_ are engaged, if you recall, Thor."

"Is that so?" Loki smiled. "Well, allow me to offer my congratulations, and I'll leave the lovebirds alone…"

But just then Odin, Frigga, and Heimdall returned. "Sif!" said Frigga. "Oh dear. This is a conundrum."

"Sif, it is good to see you," began Odin.

"Shut up, you cyclopean freak!" she shrieked and turned to Heimdall, pointing at him. "And don't you say a word."

"Sif, please…you ran from me," Thor began.

"Because you cheated on me! You lied!"

"…oh Thor…" whined Frigga.

"I love you, Sif…I'm so sorry that I was such a…a…."

"Dick? Asshole? Fuck head?" Loki supplied.

"Thank you, brother. You always have the best terminology on the tip of your tongue."

"My pleasure," he nodded.

"At any rate, I am sorry, Sif. Please forgive me," Thor went to her, Sif's eyes streaming.

"Are you engaged to this Jane Foster?"

"Of course not. Loki is in love with her," he kissed his fiancee softly.

"Loki! Is it true?" asked Frigga.

"It is, yes," replied Heimdall.

"Heimdall, truly. Is there nothing more in your life you need to see to besides this family?"

"Nothing so entertaining, no, Loki."

"Mother, do try to be more dull going forward, or we will never get rid of this man."

Frigga was dumbfounded. "But why would we want to get rid of him?"

Loki laughed, then glared at Heimdall. "Because he is meddlesome and creepy. And he pulls more strings than he lets on…"

"I haven't the faintest idea what you are on about, Loki."

"Don't you?" Loki whispered. "You knew how I felt for Jane, and I'd venture to say you knew how she felt about me. And I'd also guess that you were the one to put this entire rouse in her head to begin with."

Heimdall smiled crookedly, but said nothing.

"You see! You were the one behind all of this!"

"Loki…I merely saw what you were too blind to notice. I saw it a mile away…weeks ago. Jane would never marry Thor…but she was exactly the type of person who would suit _you."_

"No one likes a matchmaker, Heimdall," Loki swallowed.

"Is it true, son?" Odin asked.

Loki looked at his father with sad eyes. "It is."

And his mother ran to him and held him close. "Oh, Loki! oh my dear, dear boy. I couldn't be happier!"

But Loki was looking at Odin, and the patriarch smiled and nodded. "Will you go to her now?"

Frigga pulled away, tears in her eyes.

And with that, a smirk curled his lips. "I think…tomorrow."

"Loki, don't be cruel."

"I'm not, mother. But I need to know exactly what I am going to say to Jane, and how I will say it."

Thor laughed, his arm still wrapped around Sif. "Loki needs to watch some silly romantic comedies for inspiration…" he paused, winking…"…and perhaps a few other choice films."

"Excellent idea, Thor. I'll be by later to collect your pornography. And since your acumen is so pronounced," he cleared his throat. "In the bedroom…I shall be there within…what…ten minutes of you and Sif arriving?"

But Thor laughed only after Frigga gasped.

Loki buttoned up his coat. "Good afternoon."

"Loki?" his mother stopped him. "Will you…will you be by tomorrow…for New Year's?"

And in his mother's gaze, he detected all of her hopes and dreams of them finally being a family once more. Loki went to her, and kissed her forehead. "I cannot promise tomorrow, mother. But I assure you, I will see you on New Year's Day. Alright?"

She nodded.

And he left.

* * *

><p>She couldn't remember how she got home, when she got home…she just did, and went to her bedroom.<p>

Jane was exhausted. Following weeks and weeks of lying to these people, people whom she loved so much, it really wore on her. She felt ill, she felt cold…she felt alone.

And not alone in an everyday, _oh I'm kinda lonesome _way. Alone to the core…alone in the sense that no one would ever notice her again…as though she was becoming invisible.

And grey…cold, steely grey was upon her as she closed her eyes.

So cold…nothing could warm her…Jane sobbed, wanting desperately just to sleep…she wanted it to all go away. She got up, turned her phone off, put on sweatpants, and pulled on some wool socks. Jane rubbed her face. She should read or something.

But she couldn't be bothered with it, and went to sleep instead.

Jane Foster slept, and slept…she had no idea how long she slept for. When finally she woke from her deathlike sleep, for it was as heavy and as sound as death, she thought…she rose and went to the bathroom.

She almost believed that everything had been a dream…she had thought that maybe, just maybe, it was only just after Thanksgiving and she had made all of it up in her head. Her sleep had certain been heavy enough.

With that thought, she went to her bedroom and turned on her phone, disappointed in the extreme that it told her that it was December 31st.

December 31st. New Year's Eve…she had slept through the day yesterday.

She checked the time…it was two in the afternoon.

Holy shit, Jane. She had slept for nearly twenty four hours!

She sat down and stared at her phone…then noticed the texts begin to pop up:

_Jane…please do let us know if you're alright. We are so worried! -Frigga_

_Hey Jane. Ya doin' anything tomorrow for the New Year? I mean, you aren't planning on hitting some dude over the head, dragging him back to your apartment and telling him you're engaged to him, right? Jk. Lemme know if you wanna come up to my place. I'm having a small party. -Darcy_

_Jane! Please please please send us a text! -Frigga_

_Hey Jane. Lab's gonna be closed Monday. Some sort of leak or something. So…I'm thinking Wednesday for work? Happy New Year! -Erik_

She sighed and clicked her phone off. Her forehead fell to her kitchen table…and his face swam before her mind's eye.

She should be feeling better. She had told the truth.

But the loss of him (she couldn't even think his name), it was too much. And the cold seeped into her very cells, and she got up to obtain a sweater. She turned the heat up. She turned on the television. Company…that was what she desired.

She wasn't paying much attention to the lights coming from the device. She was staring at it…and her eyes began to itch from the enterprise. She curled up into a ball and pulled a soft throw around her.

And then she spied it.

The ring Loki had given her…it was sitting mockingly on her coffee table. Why had she left it there?

Jane leaned over and picked it up, playing with it a moment before slipping it on.

She thought about what it would have been like to marry him…

Make love…

To even have kissed him.

Jane had not kissed that many people, had had sex with even less. But she could have imagined all of these things fairly easily with Loki (well, a bit obvious, considering the depth of her feeling).

And once more the tears found their life…

She sobbed again, feeling wretched and silly…she looked at the time.

How was it already seven at night?

Jane rose and went to the bathroom to shower. The cleanse was purposeful, but not nearly enough. She still felt tainted by her lies, at her loss, and emerging clean and refreshed was a pipe dream.

No matter, thought she…and she changed into a skirt and top. She'd go to Darcy's stupid party and get drunk. Hammered. Wasted. Whatever.

She applied some makeup, brushed her hair. There. Not too shabby.

It was then that her bell rang. She smoothed out her clothes, and honestly had no idea who would be visiting her, she went to her door and looked through the peephole.

No.

Her bell rang again, and she turned…her back against the door, her hands on her mouth.

"Open the door, Jane. I know that you're right there."

Jane swallowed. "I really don't want to talk, Loki," she managed.

"I don't care. Open this door, or I'll break it down."

"Please go away."

"That, Jane, is exceedingly unfair. You don't get to ask favors."

"Please please please please…" and she turned to look through the peephole again, touching her fingertips to the door.

He was smirking in an odd way. "I like it when you beg," he said softly.

Jane swallowed. "Fine. If I get on my knees and beg you, will you go?"

And Loki thought about her on her knees…and his heart sped…his palms began to sweat. He cleared his throat. "You'd do that?"

Jane considered a moment. "You don't really want me to, do you?"

"That depends…"

At that, she opened the door. "You really want to see me begging you?!" she demanded.

"I would love it, personally," and he slipped around her into the apartment. "But I don't think that you'd enjoy it," and he smiled at her. "Come now, Jane. Smile. And see…? I've made it inside," he paused. "So to speak."

Jane felt herself trembling. "What do you want?"

"Sorry dear. But you don't get to be angry. Not after what you've done."

She couldn't feel her legs. "I said that I was sorry. And I am. I have never been sorrier in my life. I never meant…I mean, I was selfish. I know that. And I am ashamed. So so ashamed. It wasn't like me…to lie like that."

"No…" Loki said as she closed her door. "Was all of it a lie?"

"No! No…just the most important part."

"Which was….?"

She eyed him crookedly. "Um…the bit about my engagement."

"That hurts, Jane. You are something."

"What?" she was confused.

"Well…firstly, you said that the most important part was your lie about your engagement to my brother. Secondly, you said that you were ashamed."

"I don't…"

"Are you saying that you are ashamed that you love me? That that fact is ancillary to your lie concerning Thor?" he stepped toward her. "Were you lying when you said that you love me?"

"No," she breathed….he was close.

"No," he was looking at her purposefully. His hands cupped her face, his thumbs brushed her cheekbones.

"Loki?"

"Yes?" his gaze dropped to her mouth.

"What's happening?"

He smiled. His hands went to her shoulders. "Well, I've been thinking…" and then he turned away from her. "About quite a lot, actually…and what I've discovered is that you've ruined me, Jane Foster…you with your elfish stature, your sepia eyes, long lashes and such. I've been thinking that I had turned myself off from the world, and was blissfully miserable in my station…" his fingertips brushed the top of her sofa. "And now," he turned. "Now…you have bewitched me utterly," he looked at her, and the effects of his words on her person. He was pleased. "I attempted to ignore it…but my very body wouldn't allow it…I could scarcely tell my lungs not to breathe than tell my heart not to love you…"

…and Jane started, and her eyes welled.

"…you bled your being into my soul…into my skin…we are kin, you and I…" he approached her once more. "…and love is hardly an ample word to describe my feeling. This is where English fails…where language stops dead. The thought of you marrying Thor these past few weeks have been a torture unimaginable to me. I'd rather be chained to a wall with a giant serpent hanging above me dripping its venom into my cells…" he paused.

Jane looked at him crookedly.

"Sorry. No idea where that image came from…but you get the idea."

Jane laughed and nodded.

His hand touched her chin, raising her face to his more closely. "…the thought of you being his wife drove me to near madness. To contemplate you being with anyone who isn't me, Jane…I love you…but so much more…I adore you…worship you…need you…I need you…"

…Loki lowered his face to hers…Jane swallowed…and then, after weeks of agonizing want, their lips touched.


	14. Chapter 14

_A/N: You all have JaninaM8 to thank for this. So, thank you, dear. Also, I left it at such a cliffy yesterday because I knew I'd be updating again today._

_One...maybe two more chapters, and that's it! Thanks for all of the wonderful reviews, for the follows and favorites!_

_Bit lemony, readers. Proceed with care._

* * *

><p>…somewhere between chaos and shape…that was where she found herself. It was as if everything had slowed…and all there was was Loki and her…<p>

Jane had heard that phrase once, and it resonated. And she missed her father.

But she was here now, and the man she loved was about to kiss her.

Soft at first, he ran his mouth gently over hers. His hand moved from her chin to the back of her head, and he ran his left hand up her arm…Loki pulled away for a second to look at her…

Her eyes were closed, her breath was soft; she opened her eyes to find him looking at her. She smiled, put her hands on his shoulders, and reached up to him.

Deftly he opened her mouth with his own and kissed her deeply…she issued a soft squeal from the action, and pressed herself into him. It was a heated moment, and the passion was sharp. Jane felt his hunger acutely, and she returned his kiss with fever.

He pushed her against the door and ran his hands along her body, never leaving her mouth.

And though it had only been just over a week of realization, it felt as though months and months had passed…and their desperation was reflective.

Jane pulled away in a pant. "Loki," she breathed. He had his right hand under her skirt, on her thigh, the other pressed on her lower back in an effort to keep her close.

He swallowed, finding his breath. "Jane."

She smiled.

Then he did.

She was searching his face…trying to find some indicator of what she should do. It had been so long. Should she be bold…?

So her hand found his sex…he gasped and closed his eyes…his hands went to the door behind her, leaning into her, holding on for support. "Jane…" he said into her ear.

"Yes?" her mouth was at his neck.

"Do you have…" he moaned. "Please tell me that you have…"

She stopped. "Condoms?"

"Yes."

"I don't…" she hadn't had sex in over a year…

Now he groaned and looked at her, and placed his hand on her cheek.

"Don't you, Loki?"

"No…I've had four partners in my life. None of which have been recent."

She laughed. "No way."

He cocked a brow.

"Wow. We are more alike than I realized…"

Loki pulled away and looked steadily at her. "Just give me a moment. I'll run to the store and get some."

But she didn't want that. She wanted…to act…she had been idle for too long…

So Jane Foster curled a smirk, and took off her top. Then her bra…

And Loki's eyes went wide.

She guided him to her sofa and made him sit so that he was looking up at her. His hands went to her breasts, and Jane's head went back.

She fell to her knees and took off his coat (he seemed to always have that thing on), took his hips and pulled him toward her a bit, then reached up to claim his mouth once more. As she kissed him, taking full charge, she ripped open his shirt…buttons popping…and she trailed her tongue down his torso…kissing him, making her way down.

She undid his pants, and when he was fully exposed, she gasped.

He was so erect, it looked painful.

Perhaps it was.

She took him in her mouth and began to ease his pain.

And ease it she did, without much difficulty.

Loki came quick and hard…his fingers pulling on her hair, his muscles corded and pulled taut, he let out a groan as he climaxed. "Jane," he said…his brow trickling sweat.

"Yeah?" she replied, pulling away…she looked at him fully…his black hair in his face, his body loosening from the release…he seemed…happy.

"I…" he swallowed, then giggled a touch. "Come here."

She smirked and stood. Loki kicked off his pants and placed his hands on her hips, and eased her on the sofa next to him.

He crawled on top of her, then sitting back on his haunches, he pulled her skirt and underwear off, and tossed them aside.

He loomed over her, drinking her in, caressing her body with his hands. "You are beautiful, Jane Foster."

She blushed. "Not really. But thanks."

"You are. Don't you know that you are?"

"No," she honestly admitted. "I mean…I'm not unattractive…but beautiful? No one is writing poems about me."

He smiled crookedly at her, then, placing his palms on either side of her, kissed her mouth. "You are lovely…as much as any woman put to paint…as much as any Helen of Troy…allow me to demonstrate…" and he lowered his face, taking her nipple in his mouth, trailing kisses down her stomach, until he found her center.

Jane cried out as soon as he began…and much like Loki, she found her orgasm with relative ease, flowing from her in waves, shaking her to the core.

She gasped. And felt suddenly quite cold…she shivered, and opened her eyes.

"Are you alright, Jane?"

"I'm cold," she said.

He took the throw and sliding next to her, covered them both. Loki nuzzled her neck, and smiling, said, "I have never felt this way before. I feel so…sentimental."

"That's weird."

"Is it?"

"No," and she laughed.

He took her hand and threaded his fingers between hers, then stopped. "You…" he took her hand out from under the throw, and looked at it.

It bore the ring he had given her.

"Jane…you're wearing the ring."

"Oh, yeah. I put it on earlier," she paused. "Is that…not ok?"

"No. It's fine," and he sat up.

"Loki?"

He turned toward her and smiled. "Come…let's get you in bed…I'll go get some condoms."

She followed him to her room, and she laid down, pulling the blankets around her. Loki kissed her mouth softly. "Is there anything else I can get while I'm gone?"

"No…just hurry back."

"Why? Anxious, are we?" he smiled.

Her eyes were wide, and she didn't tell him that she was worried that he'd be hit by a car on the way, because she had seen too many movies, read too many books…she knew that as soon as things seemed to be perfect, something awful would happen. "Yes," she said.

He nodded. "Never fear, Jane. I shall return, and we shall resume our activities. We haven't gotten to the best part yet."

She smiled and he left. She heard him putting his clothes back on…

…and she thought, _I honestly never thought that I would hear the sound of someone else getting dressed in my apartment._

He clicked the door closed, and Jane looked around her room. It was a nice enough room…bright, to make up for the lack of someone else. Warm, to heat the lack of someone else. She sat up and looked for her phone…turned it on…

It was eleven fifteen pm. Forty five minutes left of the old year. She laid back and smiled, draped her arm over her forehead.

Where had she been last year at this time…?

_"Come on Jane! Fifteen minutes until midnight! You had better find someone to kiss!" Darcy was yelling in her ear. They were at a club. Jane hated clubs, but Darcy had convinced her it was worse to be alone New Year's Eve._

_"Alright, Darcy! Leave me alone already!" _

_She looked around…there was a guy…great. Anyone with a penis qualifies? She began to scout out for girls, but the thought made her laugh._

_After five minutes of wandering around, looking for someone to lock eyes with, she left. _

_Stupid idea, going out with Darcy…_

_And she swore to herself that next year it would be different…_

But at the time, she didn't know how she would make it different, nor how different it could actually be.

Jane was in love, and that was as different as it was possible to be.

She sighed, and thought about how perfect Loki was for her. She wasn't naive… fanciful, yes…but not stupid. She knew that there would be disagreements, vexation…but she hoped that they would always be able to find a way back to the moment they shared a bit ago…

…and her mind drifted to his reaction to her ring, and wondered about it. Was he thinking that she thought that they were engaged? Surely not. Was he thinking that she had been holding onto an idea of her and Thor? No way.

She would need to explain that she had put it on for sentimental reasons…believing that he hated her…

She heard her door open and Loki enter…she heard him take off his coat and shoes…and he appeared in the doorway, holding a white plastic bag. "You'll need to mend my shirt, you minx," he said, leaning on the doorway.

Jane sat up…"Well, if you didn't always wear dress shirts, that wouldn't have been a problem. Besides, it was pretty dramatic and hot, wasn't it?"

He nodded, and entered the room. "I concur. But I take issue with your critique of my chosen attire. I happen to like my clothes," and he sat on the edge of her bed.

"I do too…but I like them better on the floor," she giggled. Love had made her intrepid.

"Ooohhh….you are a vixen, Jane Foster…I had thought that perhaps you were…but dismissed it," and he took off his tattered shirt, and placed the bag on the nightstand.

"Why would you make such a mistake?" she asked, watching him.

"Because of your sweet nature…because you were often reticent…." off went his pants, and he went to her…kissing her neck. "…but I saw the spark of the fire beneath, and that I held onto with ferocity…"

Jane grabbed his ass, and pulled him on top of her, kissing him deeply.

His hand held her breast…and then his fingers slipped inside of her, and she cried out, tearing her mouth from his.

"Open your eyes, Jane…" those words he had spoken when she had fainted…and with a frenzied look and a furrowed brow, she obeyed. "There you are."

"Loki…" she said, and her back arched. "Please…"

He smiled and kissed her, then pulling away, he went to obtain the bag.

"What else did you buy?" she asked, seeing that there were a few items inside.

"Later," he purred, without looking at her.

She gulped, and watched as he slipped the condom on.

"Someday, love, hopefully not too far away, we will be able to enjoy one other without this fabricated barrier."

"You mean the pill?"

"Whatever," he replied, and he went to her once more. He eased her legs apart, and situated himself in between. He kissed her neck, her jawline, tracing it with his tongue…

"Now Loki…" she pleaded.

And he complied.

He slipped inside of her…a soft entrance…and Jane's breath hitched. It _had_ been a while.

"Are you alright?" he asked, he was frozen in place.

"Mmmhmmm," and she swallowed.

"You say you've had intercourse before, right?" he breathed.

"Um, yeah," she replied, looking at him. "Why?"

And he thrust all the way in now…and she gasped. "Because Jane…you are incredibly tight…almost as though…" he whimpered. "…as though you were a virgin."

"No," she simpered. "No…I mean…" she had lost her train of thought…

And Loki began to move. He reared up to look at her. "I love you, Jane."

And again he thrust…"I love you," she replied…her hands on his chest…she was watching as his muscles moved with his action.

He tried to be delicate…but it was no use. He reached down to Jane's sex, and massaged it a bit…

She cried out, and he followed.

Loki collapsed on her, breathing heavy…then rolled onto his side. It had been magnificent…everything he had dreamed of and more. "I didn't insult you before, when I said you felt as though you were a virgin, did I?" he asked.

"No. Not really," she smiled, then paused. "Loki…why did you react the way you did at the ring?"

"It was meant as a compliment," he finished...attempting to explain his remark further, then became a bit withdrawn. "Well…about the ring…I suppose I hadn't thought about it. To see it on you…it brought back the memory of Christmas, when you were engaged to Thor…and I was in love with you. And I had no hope in the world."

"Oh."

"What?" he looked at her, and pulled the condom off.

"Well…I guess…" she laughed and rolled onto her back. "I guess I just thought that I was the one suffering. I hadn't thought about you and your suffering."

Loki propped his head up on his palm to look at her. His right hand, with its index finger traced her belly…her breast…her shoulder…"It was acute, Jane. I never understood what it meant to 'fall in love.' I understand now, for it hurt. It was painful torture…and I attempted to mask it as best I could, resigned as I was to the thought of you being…" he turned away, fell on his back. "You…being…" he swallowed, and he felt ill once more.

"Thor's wife?"

"Thank you, yes," he closed his eyes, and stuttered out a breath.

"Wow."

"Indeed."

"And I was a mass of raw nerves all the time…seeing you had the oddest effect…sometimes it would make me feel calm, other times I thought that I'd be sick, for the thought of losing you was always right there…waiting to happen…"

He was looking at her now, smiling softly. "Well. That is all behind us now."

She nodded.

Loki sat up and began to reach over her, toward the bag on the nightstand. "It's nearly midnight, Jane," he opened up the bag. "Have you got any wine?"

"Yeah…" and she watched as Loki pulled out a couple of silly hats and two Snickers bars. He put one on her, and one on him…he stood up and put his boxer briefs on and went to the kitchen.

When he returned with two glasses, she was laughing.

"What?" he asked smiling and handing her a glass.

"You. You're walking around naked with a party hat on and you bought Snickers."

"Snickers satisfies, Jane," and he pulled off the wrapper and bit into it. "Besides, I'd bet my hat you haven't eaten."

"No one wants your hat Loki. But you'd be right," and she ate the chocolate.

"I've got underwear on, by the way," he retorted, as the bell rang.

"Fuck. That's Darcy…what time is it?"

"I dunno…ten minutes until midnight, maybe?" he got up to answer the the door.

"Loki!" and Jane pulled the blanket around her.

But he had already reached the door. "Hello, Darcy," and he stepped aside to let her in.

"Oh wow. I interrupted, didn't I?" she took in the handsome man with long, tousled hair. "How tall are you, anyway?" her eyes followed him to the kitchen, and then she spotted Jane. "Hey. So…happy New Year…I'll just go."

"I'm six two," he said, handing her a glass.

"You look taller without any clothes on," and she took the glass.

"Darcy!" Jane giggled. "Don't you have a party?"

"Yep," and she downed the wine. "I'll text you later Jane," she looked at Loki. "You should go around naked more often. You hide your physique with that long-ass coat," and she left.

"I like her," he said, and looked at Jane.

Jane swatted his arm. "She was ogling you!"

"Jealous?" and he pulled her into his arms.

"Maybe," and she blushed.

He smiled. "Jane…there's something that I need to ask you…"

"Ok?"

"Would you be willing to come to my parents' house tomorrow for dinner?"

And just as he uttered those words, they heard the commotion.

"It's the New Year," Jane said.

"It is," Loki replied, and he pulled her into a searing kiss. "Happy New Year, love."

"Happy New Year."

She pulled away, took his hand, and led him to the sofa. "Yes…I'd be willing to go…"

"But?"

"No but's…just understand that I'm nervous."

He kissed her cheek. "Understood. But you needn't be."

"Easy for you to say," she leaned against his side.

"Well, think about how difficult it was for me to come here."

"It was?"

He laughed. "Of course it was. I knew that you loved me…at least you said that you did…but imagine how I didn't…couldn't believe it…living as I always had, in Thor's shadow. It was completely unbelievable to me that anyone would choose me over him."

Jane took his hand. "Yeah…I guess I hadn't thought about that."

"Why would you? I was certain that you had since changed your mind. Or else had lied in an effort to get away from the situation, impossible as it was."

"I didn't lie. I love you."

"I know…though I may never fully grasp what that means," he replied softly.

"What are you talking about?"

"The want, Jane…it was to my core. And I've had so little that I wanted…to have you, well…"

Jane kissed him to stop him. "I understand. I know. Let's go to bed."

And to bed they went…

…and made love…and held one another…he kept her warm…she kept him safe…and they fell asleep in each other's arms.


	15. Chapter 15

Easy and slow, the light of the New Year crept its way along the stillness of Jane Foster's bedroom. Stillness, indeed; but mere hours previous the place had been loud and passionate…screams of pleasure did reverberate her pale walls. But now, locked in a tender embrace of newfound love, she slept soundly.

Candy wrappers, clothing, party hats, all littered her floor. She and Loki had had fun, and it showed.

Loki was first to open his eyes, and what he saw was this:

Jane's plane of skin softly moving with her steady, even breath. Her shoulder blades poking through the derma before him. Her mass of hair in a sweep over her pillow. And his own arm, draped over her casually.

He smiled. He longed to wake her, but thought better of it, and instead, slowly slipped his arm from around her waist.

He rose from the bed and went to the bathroom to wash and such…brewed some coffee. Sighed.

Loki's life had taken such a turn, it was impossible to reflect on it without wonder. Never would he have expected, even but a few days ago, that he would be waking in the embrace of the woman he loved. He leaned against the counter, rubbed his face with his hands. He went to the bedroom to dress, and to look at his phone.

She was still asleep.

It was about nine. Frigga wanted them there around four…that left quite a bit of the day. Perhaps he would take her to his apartment. Jane had never been there.

He thought about the ring which remained steadfastly on Jane's finger. He hadn't thought at all about asking for it back, it was a gift, after all…and he poured some coffee for himself, and sat on the sofa.

But then, was it simply a gift? It was meant to substitute for Thor's lack of an engagement ring…

He felt sick. Fuck…_why_ did he feel nauseous every time he thought about Jane and Thor together…?

Shit…he covered his mouth and almost went to the bathroom.

"Morning," came her voice from behind him.

Loki turned and saw Jane approaching him, wrapped in a soft, cream colored robe. His stomach settled a bit, and he smiled as she sat next to him. He pecked her cheek. "Good morning. There's coffee," his eyes went to the kitchen. "It isn't Heimdall's but then, I don't know if you were ever partial to his muck."

"I liked it alright," and she stood and got herself some.

"How? It is positively painful to consume."

"Mmmm," she approached him once more. "I dunno. I never found it to be painful," Jane sipped and sat back in the sofa.

He scowled. "Well, I suppose no one's perfect," and he sat back with her. "Jane…how would you like to see my apartment before we go to my parents' house?"

"Oh! Yeah. That'd be great," she smiled. "I guess I've never been."

"You haven't…and you know what that means, don't you?"

"Um…yeah. I don't know where you live."

He laughed, but nuzzled her neck. "Yes…but it also means that we have another venue wherein we might see to our carnal desires."

"You're insatiable," Jane said.

"No…actually," and Loki sat back from her. "Actually, I always had firm control over my libido. I had a drive, to be sure, but I have always kept it in check."

"Oh yeah?" she wasn't convinced.

"Yes. There is a time and place for such things, Jane. You will do well to remember that," he said, standing, and he retrieved more coffee. "In fact," he continued. "I am always in control of everything. I am quite adept at controlling things in my life."

Jane giggled. "How admirable."

"Do I detect sarcasm in your tone?" he raised an eyebrow.

"Not at all," she replied innocently.

"Jane Foster. Come here," he was standing, in a tee shirt and underwear, and he lifted his chin.

She gulped. "No."

He smirked. "Come here," he persisted.

"No," more defiantly.

He calmly set the mug down, went to her, and pushed her back into the sofa, tickling her frantically.

"No no no no! Stop!" she shrieked, laughing hysterically. "Ok! You're in control!" her eyes streamed tears.

"Over?" he breathed.

"Everything!"

"Very well," Loki sat up, laughing and breathing hard. "Don't you forget it."

At that, Jane jumped on him, straddled his lap, pinned his wrists on either side of him, and held him fast. "Don't forget what, now?" she whispered.

He was too shocked to move, though he was grinning widely. "Well, Jane. I'd never have thought it…" he attempted to move…"…unfortunately, or fortunately, depending on your take…your assault has rendered me…" he eyed his crotch, now betraying his arousal.

"I don't mind…" she murmured.

And they saw to it immediately.

* * *

><p>Loki pushed open the door to his apartment, and walked inside, leaving it open for Jane to follow. He began turning on lights and such, and he ruminated on just how different he felt compared to the last time he had been in here…<p>

_The glass was emptied promptly. Scotch burned as no other alcohol could…_

_Why was he doubting…? She had already confessed her feelings._

_Because, he thought, he was Loki, and that was what he did. He doubted. Especially when it came to someone caring for him._

_Because he wasn't his brother._

_Because he wasn't all braun._

_He hadn't the charm of Thor, the smile, the confidence…_

_He was slippery and sarcastic. He was dark to Thor's light. He was brazen and occasionally, unfeeling. _

_He sat by his window. It was eight pm…he should just go._

_But what if she had changed her mind? What if she chucked him out, screaming at him? It was possible, and he wouldn't blame her if she did. He would be heartbroken, to be sure…_

_Loki stood and went to shower. _

_My god, he loved this woman. _

_And as he cleaned himself, he thought about what it would be like to hold her…to kiss her…he had thought about it enough, to be sure._

_But he hadn't thought about it with any sincerity. Now, the possibility lingered on the lip of hope, and he quivered at the thought._

_So much for reverie. _

_And as he left, just before the door clicked shut, he thought that he would be returning either the most dejected, wretched, tormented bastard ever to exist…_

…or the happiest, lightest, most insanely blissful man alive.

Luckily enough for him, the latter was who walked into his apartment.

"So, Jane. Can I get you something to drink?"

She looked about the place. The wall of windows stood opposite, but other than that, the apartment was fairly dark; black leather, dark wood…some fake black wood. Glass. She turned around, and saw the Keever photo above the sofa.

She smiled. "It looks really good there."

He went over and stood next to her. "It does, doesn't it?" he took his coat off and laid it on the sofa in front of him.

Jane slipped her fingers in between his and admired it. "So…drink. How about some water?"

"Water?" he sounded as though she had just suggested they drink anti-freeze.

"Yeah. You know…water?" she smiled.

"One water coming up," and he went to the kitchen to procure said beverage.

Jane sat down and crossed her feet at the ankles. Well, she would just need to muster up the courage to see Frigga, Odin, and Heimdall. She was dreading it, to be sure. How would they receive her? Would they hate her?

"Penny for your thoughts," Loki said, handing her the water.

She blushed slightly. "Um…nothing. Just thinking about…about going to your parents' house," and she gulped down the water.

"Are you still nervous?"

"Yeah. Well…of course I am…I lied to them, pretty horribly, for a month. It'd be pretty weird if I wasn't nervous."

He shrugged. "They love you, Jane. They are willing to forget about all of it."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Because I know my family."

She sighed, sounding unconvinced. "I dunno."

"Jane. Look at me."

Her eyes found his.

"Nothing bad will happen. They still love you. Ok?"

She nodded, conceding his point, though still unconvinced. "Ok."

He noticed the doubt in her face, but decided not to press the point. She would find out soon enough. "Jane?"

"Yeah?" she asked as though from a haze.

"What…" he paused. "Um…what would you like to do about the ring I gave you for Christmas?"

"About?" she asked confusedly.

"That is…" he cleared his throat. "I had given it to you with the understanding that…ah…" he swallowed and stood. "My brother would be giving you a new one. But, that is unnecessary now."

"Yes…?"

He felt ill. "Yes. So…"

"Do you want it back, Loki?"

"No! No…" he ran his hand through his hair and walked to the window. "It's just that…well," and he swallowed once more. "That ah…I meant it as a pre-engagement ring…and now…"

"Are you saying that we are engaged?" she smiled.

His gazed snapped at her. "No. But…I understand that there is such a thing as a promise ring. Silly, really. But perhaps…we can reflect on it as a possibility."

"A promise ring? Reflect on it as a possibility? Loki…" she stood. "We've been in a relationship for about fifteen hours."

"I know," his gaze fell. "Perhaps I am overeager."

Jane laughed and went to him. "Maybe…lemme think about it, alright?" she stood on tiptoe and pecked his cheek.

And Loki smiled at her. "What do you think of my apartment?"

"It's nice. But kinda cold. You need some curtains…a few different chairs…and then, I think it'll be great."

"You wish to alter my decor?" he looked at her crookedly.

"No…just soften it up a bit. Keep your leather. But just add a few things. I'm not much into decorating…and I'd never tell you how to decorate your own place," she paused. "But you asked my opinion."

He nodded. He certainly had. And…he saw her point. "Shall we relax in the bedroom before dinner, Jane?"

"The bedroom?" she smiled.

"Indeed. I find that a nice lie-down always sees me right before a meal," and he began to lead her to his room.

"Hmmm…I think I see the start of something wicked, Mr. Odinson…"

* * *

><p>"Thor! Let go of Sif and come here! I need your help!" yelled his mother from the kitchen.<p>

Thor grumbled a touch but relinquished his hold on his lady love. "Yes, mother? What is it?"

"This damn dishwasher!" she was on the floor, the dishwasher pulled out from the wall, and Frigga was shining a flashlight, looking helpless at the connections. "Poor Jane thought that she was doing us all a favor. Little did she know how hopeless we all were at electronic gadgetry."

"Allow me, mother," and Thor went around to the back. "Ah…here we go!"

"Oh good," and the front door was heard opening.

"Mother? Father?" Loki's voice sounded out.

"Loki!" exclaimed Frigga, and she bustled out to meet him. "Oh, good. And Jane…" she pulled Jane into an embrace.

"Hi, Frigga," said Jane softly. She pulled away, examining her face for any sign of disapproval or anger.

She found none.

And so she hugged her once more. "I'm so glad!" Jane whispered. "I was so worried…I thought that you'd all despise me," and she wiped away some tears.

Frigga pulled away smiling. "Nonsense. How could we? You saved our Loki."

"Saved me from what?" Loki asked.

"Yourself, dear," and she patted his cheek. "Alright. Dinner is nearly ready," and she left to go to the kitchen, where profanities were being uttered by one, Thor.

"Thor must be attempting to fix your present," Loki smiled.

"Oh god. What a mess. I should never have bought it," and she began to walk into the kitchen.

"Nonsense," he took her wrist. "It is a joy to watch them muck about with machinery. Heimdall is duly amused," he kissed her mouth. "I should have at it as well…" and he went in.

And Jane stood there, in the hallway, reveling in the manner in which it had all worked out.

"I told you it would end in a wedding," came the deep voice of Heimdall.

Jane turned around in a whirl. "Heimdall! You have got to stop doing that!"

"Doing what?" he asked, approaching.

"Being creepy."

He laughed. "Jane dear…you and Loki…?"

She nodded.

He smiled. "Well…I am pleased. You two suit one another quite well."

"I'm so glad you approve," she said, following him into the sitting room.

"I do. Loki is tough…but you got through. No small thing, I must say."

Jane shrugged. "Yeah. I guess. But I fell in love with him, you know. It wasn't all me just cracking a shell. I never meant for it to happen."

"We seldom do, dear…"

* * *

><p>Jane Foster was sitting back after a delicious meal, listening to her family laugh and tell stories. Occasionally, Loki would touch her hand, her thigh, and she would smile, but mostly she just listened to them all…<p>

"It never ceases to amaze me how everyone in this family doubts me, yet I constantly rise to the challenge," Loki said.

"Oh, Loki. Cease your act. Everyone loves you. And we are so grateful that you fixed the dishwasher," Thor replied.

"It is all Heimdall's doing, Thor. He is a scoundrel. To think, he allowed our poor mother to be vexed beyond measure, scrubbing her own dishes like a common housewife! It is not to be born!" he was impassioned.

"Loki…" Jane whispered. "That's a bit over the top, don't you think?"

"Heimdall, Jane here is coming to your rescue. She overlooks all of your faults, preferring to see only what paltry virtues you can boast. How generous of her," he downed his drink.

"I never said that," she laughed.

"Hang on, Heimdall…she is rethinking her position," and Loki looked steadily at her. "Jane…do consider. He is a knave. He is a puppet master. A sneak. He is certainly not to be trusted."

Said knave was laughing. "Oh, Loki. You are funny. Tell me, when is the happy day?"

"Excuse me?" Loki looked at him with confusion.

He eyed Jane's left hand.

"Oh Loki!" exclaimed Frigga. "Oh! Look, Odin! They're engaged!"

"I…" Loki began. "That is…"

"Loki," began Thor. "You rascal. One night with you, and she is yours," he winked. "You move quickly, brother. Bravo," and Thor got up and took some dishes to the kitchen.

"Congratulations, son," said Odin. "While I have certainly had my doubts about our Jane here, she is well suited to you," he downed his wine. "Well…Happy New Year, Loki, Jane," he smiled at them both. "Heimdall," and Odin got up. "I'll see you upstairs, Frigga," and he left.

"Oh, Jane! It is exactly as it should be! Thor and Sif…and you and Loki! Oh, I knew how it must be! And to think! I believed you to be in love with Thor!" and Frigga shook her head. "Will you have a large wedding, dear? Oh! I love weddings! So wonderful!" she got up and took some more dishes to the kitchen.

"Well. It seems congratulations are in order," Heimdall said, standing. He looked at the positively dumbfounded couple. "I knew this would end with a wedding."

Loki rose to his feet. "You, Heimdall, are a complete and utter asshole. What the fuck is your problem? What have you done?"

"I have simply gave a push or two where it was needed," said he. "Loki, you love Jane, is that not so?"

Loki straightened. "Well, yes…but that…"

"And Jane. You love Loki."

"Yeah," she said, shrugging her shoulders. "But what about what we want, Heimdall? What if we aren't ready?"

"Long engagement," he replied, picking up more dishes.

"You can't just _do _this man. This is our lives you are playing with," Loki cried. "Who are you, anyway?"

"Your friend," and he left the room.

"My friend," he said, sitting once more. "Friend, indeed. What's that saying, Jane…? Friends like these…?"

"Who needs enemies?"

"That's right."

"He's right," Jane said quickly, without thinking.

Loki turned and looked at her.

"I mean," she continued. "I mean…" she swallowed. "Isn't that what we basically agreed upon earlier?"

"Did we?"

"I think so," she was looking at him steadily. "I mean…right?" maybe he had changed his mind. "Loki?"

"Sorry. I'm sorry…it's just that…" he laughed a touch. "I suppose I just never thought that you'd be marrying me."

"Well…think again," and she kissed him.

Not long before their wedding about a year later, Thor had been hanging about, wondering about it all…and he asked Jane, before she took his brother's name, just when she had fallen in love with Loki. With _Loki_ of all people.

And she said, "While you were sleeping."

_Finis._

* * *

><p><em>AN: Well! That was a fun ride! Thank you to everyone who reviewed, favorited this story, and followed it. I really, really enjoyed writing it! _

_Thanks especially to JaninaM8, Breviary Rose, jeadamized, and Liana Slane. You guys rock._

_I'll finish up Days of Wine and Roses now...I hate having all of these loose ends!_


End file.
